Frieza's Revenge
by haloandavatar
Summary: What if Frieza hadn't died on Namek? What if Frieza had killed Goku before he could become a Super Saiyan? Read and find out how Frieza's decision to kill Goku will change everything in this exciting adventure of Frieza's Revenge.
1. Saiyan Extinction

**"It**** really doesn't matter whether it's the villain or the hero. Sometimes the villain is the most colorful." **_-Glenn Ford_

_The following takes place directly after Goku launches his Spirit Bomb in an attempt to defeat Frieza (just like in the universe we know about). However, Frieza is about to make a decision that will change everything. _

**FR-Super Saiyan Saga**

**Chapter One: Saiyan Extinction **

It had been a rough day to say the least. So much had been accomplished in a week alone! Goku had shattered his previous limitations while Piccolo, Gohan, and even Krillin had done the same. The mighty tyrant had fallen and the universe was free from his deathly presence. It was an extremely difficult task to accomplish but thanks to Goku and his spirit bomb, the galaxy no longer had to hold its breath in fear.

On a tiny island in the middle of an ocean, the Z fighters were enjoying a long deserved moment of silence. This had been a tough battle for them and it was about time that they finally got some rest. The gentle breeze of the ocean brushed by as the peaceful sounds of the sea completely captivated them. It was quite the contrast to the bloodshed that had happened not even an hour before. As they stood there and watched the waves roll by, Gohan decided to break the silence.

"So dad, how are we gonna get home again?" asked the young Saiyan. Of the entire lot, Gohan was the happiest to finally return to Earth, even if it meant more homework. He just wanted to get off Namek and leave the horrific pain and trauma he had endured behind him.

"Well, my ship's not too far from here and if I remember correctly, should get us back home in 6 days," the older saiyan joyfully replied.

"Really? Yeah!" Gohan cheered as he jumped up and down out of sheer excitement. He was about to say more when he was cut off by a sudden scream from Krillin causing his heart to skip a beat.

"We forgot about Bulma!" the bald monk clarified, "What are we going to do?"

Hearing this, the gang was put at ease, especially Goku who jokingly responded, "Sheesh Krillin, you made it sound as if Frieza had popped up again!"

"Yeah, well, in some ways, Bulma's worse than Frieza!" Krillin jested.

The whole group including Piccolo broke into laughter. Krillin's comedic sense never failed to impress them. All of a sudden, the Namekian's laughter was violently interrupted by a red beam that shot clear through his chest. The poor Namekian never knew what hit him as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Well then, perhaps that will change your mind!" an angry voice stated.

The rest of the group wheeled around to see the infamous Frieza standing before them. The Spirit Bomb had indeed taken its toll. Scrapes and cuts littered the demon's body, his right eye was swollen shut, and the end of his tail had been completely severed. Alas, it seemed as if Goku's efforts had been for naught. The tyrant was still alive, and the Z fighters were now in grave danger.

"IT'S FRIEZA!" they yelled in harmony.

"Bravo my friends, you very nearly brought the mighty Frieza down! I've never had a call quite so close, nor do I ever expect to again," the frost demon growled as he took to the sky.

The Saiyan warrior, Goku, simply stood and followed the Arcosian's movements with his fists clenched. He could sense Piccolo was still alive but that wasn't what was causing his fury. He was angry because his attack had failed. _'Damnit! How did the Spirit Bomb not work? I had the entire system's energy packed into that thing. Maybe Frieza is just so powerful, that not even that could stop him?'_ He started to shake, genuinely concerned for his son and friends.

"Run. Both of you…now. Grab Piccolo and get out of here!" he commanded, continuing to watch Frieza's ascension into the sky above.

Gohan, however; was too shocked to even move his fingers. Just minutes ago he thought he'd be going home safe and sound, and that he'd finally get to see his mother again but Frieza had somehow survived and now everything was going to be ruined. Was Piccolo going to be okay? Did his dad have a plan? The young boy stared above him at the angry Arcosian who was now many meters above their tiny island, emitting a red and black darkness that surrounded his entire body.

"GOHAN, SNAP OUT OF IT!" roared the older Saiyan, noticing his son's terrified state.

The younger Saiyan burst out of his trance and turned to face his father. "No! I owe it to Piccolo to stay and fight. I'm not leaving!"

_"__These damned creatures have gotten on my last nerve. Its time I finish what I started on Planet Vegeta by putting an end to the Saiyan race and destroying this blasted planet!" _Frieza snarled, beginning to collect energy into his now clasped hands. Slowly, he unclasped them to reveal a black energy ball surrounded by a raging red electricity.

Below, Goku was beginning to panic. "Gohan! Please, you have to listen to me. If Piccolo dies, then the dragon balls disappear and I don't need to remind you of the consequences if that happens! Don't worry about Frieza, I'll distract him long enough for you guys to escape."

"Dad, I…." the boy turned his head to look at Piccolo. As he was about to make his decision, Frieza decided it was his turn to talk.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe this battle has reached its conclusion!" the Arcosian furiously exclaimed. "Now, you and this pathetic planet can perish together! DIE!" With those words the energy ball was released from the tyrant's hands and set on a direct collision course with the island.

The most the Z fighters could do was stand and watch as death stared them in the eyes. None of them had even the slightest amount of energy to stop it.

KABOOOM!

The explosion was gigantic with a flash so great; it rivaled that of the Spirit Bomb. The energy that hadn't been lost in the explosion dug its way towards the planet's core where it would eventually decimate Namek from the inside. No one could have survived, not even Goku. The Saiyan race was now extinct.

* * *

"Nooooooooooo! I can't bear to watch!" cried King Kai.

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu who couldn't see what was occurring were extremely confused. Just moments ago King Kai had told them that Frieza had been defeated, so what the hell was the problem now? The three waited for an explanation as King Kai took a moment to compose himself.

The blue deity was silent for a few moments but then spoke up. "Its Frieza, he survived the blast and now he's done it alright. He's killed them all; Gohan, Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo are all gone!" he exclaimed, lowering his voice to a whisper. "They're all gone."

The three fighters could only stand there in shock. It was as if they had all been slapped in the face.

"Goku…" was all Tien could mutter before Yamcha immediately broke down.

"Goku? Krillin? Gohan? No, impossible! You can't….you CAN'T DIE!" he cried out in vain. "You just can't!"

* * *

Frieza looked down to admire his work. He'd done it! The only fighters in the galaxy capable of taking him on were now nothing more than dust and a memory. Genuine happiness appeared on the tyrant's face. The Arcosian had secured his place as ruler of the universe and there was nothing that could stop him now.

'_Now then, I need not waste any more time. I must find one of the Ginyu pods and use them to get of this worthless rock before it explodes.'_ The tyrant decided as he ignited his aura and took off in search of them.

* * *

On the other end of the planet, Gohan, who had indeed survived the blast, was flying through the air with Piccolo in tow. The boy, tears filling his eyes, was devastated, the memory of the event continuously playing in his mind. At the last moment of the explosion, his father had activated his Kaioken up to twenty and formed a shield around Gohan and Piccolo that had just barely protected them from the blast, however his dad had failed to extend the shield to cover Krillin as well, resulting in his tragic death. Afterwards, the young saiyan had used the smoke cloud as cover to grab Piccolo and escape.

Now, the young boy was searching frantically for his father's ship as well as Bulma. Piccolo had to survive if any of this damage was to be repaired. Gohan wiped away his tears; this was no time to cry. He'd seen the look in his father's eyes before the blast had hit. His father wanted him to be strong and that's exactly what the boy was going to be.

* * *

Woosh! Frieza was flying as fast as he could. It had only been a few minutes and the planet's core had already begun to collapse. Volcanoes exploded all around Namek, encasing the land in a thick layer of lava causing it to become nothing more than a living hell. The Arcosian busied himself with thoughts of what he'd do after he got back into Planet Trade Organization territory. Frieza had decided that he'd report back to his father before anything else and afterwards, he'd think about his next move. The frost demon clenched his fists, ignited his aura even further, and burst into the horizon.

"There it is!" Gohan yelled excitedly as he spotted the ship his father had come in. The boy was now carrying both Piccolo and Bulma who he had found on the verge of falling off a cliff. He made his way onto the ship and asked Bulma if she knew how to get back to Earth.

"Well let's see here," she said as she activated the main controls. "The course to Earth is already set! All we have to do is press a button and we're out of here! Let's go!" Bulma exclaimed as she began to bring her hand down to activate the engines. Before she could, however, Gohan unexpectedly stopped her.

"No, not yet," he interjected.

"Wha…what do you mean not yet?! Are you crazy? We need to go Gohan!" she hollered.

Gohan replied with a shake of his head. "I understand that Bulma, but I can't allow Frieza to get away with what he's done. No, if I can stall him long enough, then the planet's explosion may just be enough to kill him and even if that doesn't, then perhaps having no air will. It's a sacrifice I have to make Bulma. I have to make sure he doesn't escape. Both Dad and Piccolo would have done the same thing and if they could do it, so can I! Besides, I can always be brought back with the dragon balls if anything happens, but only if Piccolo survives. So you need to you need to get out of here _as soon_ as I'm gone, ok?"

"Gohan...you can't..."

"Goodbye Bulma," was all he said before he took off.

* * *

"Ah yes, there they are," muttered the Arcosian as he descended towards the 5 Ginyu pods. "I'd use my ship but I doubt it could fly after the damage Vegeta dealt it. Saiyans, what a pain!"

BOOOM!

All 5 of the ships simultaneously met their end as a vicious energy barrage sent them, and Frieza's flagship into oblivion. Shocked and enraged, Frieza wheeled around to see the culprit who simply appeared to be a black figure concealed by smoke. A voice from within, however, let the Arcosian know exactly who it was.

"Remember me, the boy whose dad you killed! With your ship being nothing more than scrap metal now, good luck trying to get of the planet you monster," the voice choked, as if it were holding back a wall of emotion.

The smoke cleared to reveal the young boy in a fighting stance. Seeing this caused Frieza to break into a mad laughter while Gohan simply stared at him, infuriated.

The demon composed himself.

"So you survived the explosion, eh?" Frieza cocked his head to the left and grinned. "By the sounds of it, however, it looks like your father and the other two imbeciles didn't." He began to laugh again but was cut off by Gohan igniting his aura.

"YAAAAHHHHH! Piccolo is on his way off the planet as we speak actually!"

Frieza widened his eyes in surprise. "Oh, is that so? The Namekian survived as well? Hmph, so what? You think I care if that bug got away? Please, Saiyans just don't know when to quit! You know you could have stayed out of my sight and made your way of this planet with him, and I would have never even noticed! Foolishness must be a virtue on Earth; you all seem to value it so highly. It's almost unbelievable that you would choose to face someone who wields the power I possess." Frieza's eyes narrowed. "But you don't plan on fighting me, do you boy? No, you want an exploding planet to do your dirty work! Well I can assure you, I'm more than capable of surviving such a pitiful explosion."

Gohan spoke angrily. "That may be so, but even if you do survive the explosion, you'll be faced with the cold vacuum of space! Ever think of that?"

Rather than receiving a surprised reaction, the angered boy only received more laughter causing a confused expression to make its way onto the Saiyan's face.

"You truly are a fool," Frieza spoke in between laughs. "I can breathe in space!"

The young Saiyan did a double take. "Wha…..what?!"

"That's right, saiyan. You might have destroyed my ships, but its not going to make even the slightest bit of difference you dumb ape! Otherwise, I wouldn't have risked destroying the blasted planet in the first place!"

For the second time that day, Gohan was once again put into a trance of shock. This one however, was different. He looked up to see the world around him becoming a pure black, an infinite realm of nothingness. The boy started to panic, where was he? The Saiyan ran in all directions to no avail, it was absolute nothingness wherever he turned. Sweat started to make its way onto his forehead as he looked around to find something…anything…but there was nothing but black. He couldn't even find Frieza! A bright yellow flare suddenly turned his attention upward, where he saw a shining golden orb. Whatever it was, he knew it was most probably the only exit from this dark realm. He slowly reached up to grab it when all of a sudden he started to fall, he tried flying but for some reason he couldn't. As a matter of fact, the boy couldn't even ignite his aura to see anything. The orb began to get smaller and smaller as he was plunged into darkness. When he tried to scream, he couldn't. There was absolutely nothing he could do.

"Why?" was all he could ask himself as he continued to fall into darkness. Why was this happening? Why couldn't he fly? Was it because he was weak, or was it because there was something stopping him, something internal? Yes, there was. Fear. His fear of Frieza…of loss…of death, it was holding him back; it was preventing him from flying and reaching the golden orb. It was then, that Gohan knew he had to cast aside this fear, and let loose another emotion.

Anger.

Memories of the pain Frieza and his henchmen had caused on Namek flooded his mind; the bodies of the dead Namekian children, his father, Krillin, Dende, and even the way Vegeta had cried were infuriating him. All this terror and torture had to stop right now and the only person that could do it was himself, the last of the Saiyans. With a new resolve, Gohan's aura burst to life and he immediately stopped falling. At that moment, he burst upwards towards the light when unexpectedly the golden orb started making its way towards _him_, and as it got closer, the boy noticed that it wasn't a bright light at all; it was his father in a different form. His hair was a brilliant yellow and it stood rigid and upright upon his head. The golden aura that was emanating from him was so powerful, it felt as if it were a separate creature altogether.

"You have to get angry son," the older Saiyan spoke in an echo. He held out his hand and Gohan grabbed it. "You need to FIGHT!" With an explosion of light, Gohan was yanked back into reality. This time, though, he left the scared little boy behind.

The tyrant stared at him with curiosity. "What's the matter Saiyan, realize something? I hope you're not thinking of running away?" he taunted crossing his arms.

Gohan closed his eyes and prepared himself to let loose the dormant power that he was concealing within himself. Goku's voice reappeared in Gohan's head, even firmer than before.

_'__Remember what this monster has done to you, Gohan. What he did to me and Krillin will continue to happen all around the universe unless he is stopped right here, right NOW! Let your anger fuel you. Let your power EXPLODE!'_

"YAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan let loose the warrior within him, transforming his fear, sadness, hate and fury into a pure energy that seized control of his body and mind. The sky darkened, illuminated only by the lightning that was flashing through the heavens above. "You killed my dad and my best friend without even showing a shred of mercy and you expect me to run away?" The saiyan's anger was so intense; it was causing his voice to quiver.

"Wha…what the hell is this?" Frieza pondered out loud. "What are you doing?"

The Saiyan's forehead was covered in thick veins and the innocent pupils that usually occupied his eyes were gone. Instead, two fierce greenish-blue eyes took their place as his entire head jerked up and down, his hair continuously switching between black and yellow tones.

Frieza began to back away in fear. "No…don't tell me. Please, anything but that!"

"You, worthless, heartless, BASTARD! You're going to pay for THIS" Gohan growled as the energy within him continued to expand.

"No," Frieza shook, "I WON'T LET YOU!"

A sudden barrage of energy waves slammed into the transforming Saiyan, completely encompassing him in a cloud of smoke that continued to grow as the Arcosian continued to fuel the explosions. Frieza took a quick pause to build up energy for one final attack but was too slow….

DHUUUUUUUMMMM!

An explosion of light took control of the sky for a split second before it quickly converged onto a single point. Frieza squinted his eyes to get a better view of the producer of the light. What he saw can only be described as a predator that had just found its prey.

Gohan had become a Super Saiyan.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_And there we have it, Chapter One of Frieza's Revenge. Now, if your coming from my Youtube channel, you will notice that, just as I said, this story takes place in a completely separate universe than the video series and has a VERY different plot. My plan is to release weekly chapters, ranging in length from 4000-10000 words. I already have some of the next chapters polished and ready for publication each longer than the other with chapter 6 being a monstrously long chapter. As of the month of publication, July 2014, the only one working on this project is me and a Anti-Spiral King(Youtube Username). I am looking for more editors so if you'd like to help out, contact me at haloandavatar ._

I cherish reader feedback and reviews so please, if you'd be so kind as to leave your thoughts in a review, I would appreciate it greatly. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, _many_ more to come.


	2. The Super Saiyan Rises

_Previously on Frieza's Revenge...  
_

_With Goku and Krillin dead, Gohan raced to the ship, ordering Bulma to take Piccolo and get off the planet before blasting off in pursuit of the evil Arcosian. His plans of stalling Frieza till the planet exploded were utterly crushed after hearing that the tyrant could not only survive the explosion, but be able to then breathe in space! Backed into a corner, the boy had no choice but to convert all his hate, fear, and anger into a pure energy, which then seized control of both his mind and body, transforming him into the one thing Frieza fears most...the legendary Super Saiyan! _

**FR-Super Saiyan Saga**

**Chapter Two: The Super Saiyan Rises **

It was all too silent on the hellish landscape that Namek had now become. The sounds of exploding volcanoes and collapsing mountains were silenced by the soothing hum of Gohan's pulsating aura. Adding on to the stillness, the two super beings were simply poised in the air having a battle of stares. Neither of them blinked and neither of them spoke. It was all too obvious who was winning. The Saiyan's vicious stare pierced through the confused and anxious one of the Arcosian's who, after a few moments, let in.

"Hmph…how quaint!" he began.

Gohan's eyes narrowed as Frieza continued to mouth his opinion.

"The legendary super saiyan makes his appearance in over a millennium and it ends up being a mere child. Then again, after witnessing your outbursts of rage in my previous forms, it's really no surprise." The Arcosian paused expecting the boy to say something but when no words were spoken, the tyrant continued, rather irritated.

"Well don't just stand there, make your move." Frieza challenged, eager to see what he was up against.

The Saiyan bent down into a fighting stance and ignited his aura as Frieza simply dropped his arms by his sides in mockery.

"Do your worst," he dared.

Shwoomp! Abruptly, Gohan's entire body blurred for a split second. The tyrant, expecting an attack braced himself, but when none came, he tightened his fists in annoyance.

"GRRRRGGGH! Is this some sort of game to you?" he growled bringing his fist up to his face.

"What? You said make a move," Gohan smirked.

"Yes I did, but…?" A trickle of liquid dripped down the Arcosian's head onto his eyes, interrupting him. He raised a finger to wipe it off, lowering it to see that the substance was his very own blood. The frost demon trembled.

"Im….impossible" he shuddered, now genuinely afraid. Before he could utter another word, a powerful fist planted itself directly into his abdomen.

"Blaaargh!" An eruption of blood left the tyrants mouth as the attack took its full effect. The furious Saiyan frowned, unsatisfied, and continued with a vicious kick to the tyrant's head followed by a double fist that sent the Arcosian plummeting into the ground below, landing in a cloud of smoke and dust. Quickly recovering, Frieza burst out of the rubble into the air directly in front of the Saiyan so that the two were now only a few meters apart.

"Not bad…" he yelled in between heavy breathes. "Perhaps there's a grain of truth to this super saiyan nonsense after all." Pink energy appeared at the tips of the Arcosian's right index and middle finger as he prepared his signature death beam. "Now BEGONE!"

Gohan, anticipating the attack, took the death beam's full force in the head causing it to snap back halfway. Frieza grinned, thinking he'd caused some sort of damage but his confidence was utterly crushed when the Saiyan's head returned to its original position with only one noticeable difference, a cocky grin had made its way onto his face.

"Why you impertinent…who do you think you are?!" the Arcosian barked.

Gohan's grin disappeared. "How dare you ask me that? You know who I am. I am the son of the greatest warrior who has ever lived, a kind and caring saiyan that was raised on Earth. I am the son of a man who was so pure of heart that he would sacrifice himself to save a single soul. I am the son of Son Goku. The man you KILLED!"

In a burst of emotion, the Saiyan darted forward, plowing into the frost demon's chest causing him to bend over in pain and clutch his ribs. Gohan used this to his advantage. He grabbed the bleeding tyrant's left arm, wrenched it out of the way, and continuously kneed the tyrant in the stomach over and over again. Normally, Gohan would have stopped after a few seconds but the super saiyan rage within him kept him from holding back. After he finished pouring out his resentment, the Saiyan flew back a couple of feet and began to charge a magnificently orange-yellow energy attack in the palms of his hand.

"Now chew on this, a message from my mentor! MASENKOOOO-HAAA!"

The energy wave slammed into the already dizzy Frieza resulting in a titanic explosion which sent the Arcosian smashing into the mountains below, being driven nearly 10 feet into the mud, careening across the landscape until he landed rather violently near the ocean. A vengeful Gohan zoomed to where the Arcosian had landed, finding him half submerged with the entirety of his upper torso underwater. Walking to his position, the boy bent down and hoisted Frieza out by his left leg.

The now upside down Arcosian wore a face of utter rage as he dangled from the Saiyan's grasp. "Why you..." was all he could mumble before he was spun around and flung into the now fully blackened sky.

"Boosh!" Gohan launched himself upwards towards the still flying Frieza, preparing to land a devastating aura ignited fist, but before he could, the frost demon whipped around and delivered a powerful kick, forcing the Saiyan to give up his assault and block; which was exactly what the tyrant had wanted. The Arcosian stretched out his arms and brought them back together to fire of a Ki wave. Before doing so, however, his power suddenly spiked and the super-powered pulse was released. The Saiyan, who had not expected the power spike, was sent flying into the ocean below.

_'Alright, this is my chance,' _Frieza smirked in excitement. 'I'll show this super saiyan what happens to those who test the almighty LORD FRIEZA!'

"Huuuaaaaargggg" The emperor's shoulder protrusions suddenly bulged outward to nearly three times the amount they had been before as his aura burst to life.

"What? There's no way he's been holding back!" Gohan gawked as he rocketed out of the water. "His power just spiked unbelievably with that last attack and now it's rising ever further?"

The Arcosian groaned in pain as he continued to pump energy into his bulging muscles. Veins covered the entirety of his body, showcasing the sheer focus this power up was requiring. Frieza could feel his inner reserves of energy beginning to stabilize within him as he came closer and closer to achieving maximum power.

Meanwhile, the Saiyan continued to simply watch the transformation take place, confidence filling his heart. This monster had taken away his father and friend from him forever. There would be no vengeance in taking him out unless he was at full power. Gohan didn't just want to hurt him physically, he wanted to shatter his pride and tear apart his feeling of superiority. The tyrant was going to pay for his crimes and he was going to pay painfully.

With his transformation nearing completion, Frieza began to laugh through gritted teeth in an almost angry manner. There it was, the last reservoir of energy making its way into his muscles. The pain was agonizing but the Arcosian ignored it, he had to bring this power to the surface and he had to do it now!

BOOOOOM! The floodgates opened and the wall of energy they were containing was let loose. Below, the landscape was torn away, leaving a crater that was nearly a mile deep. Volcanoes erupted around the entire planet as all of Namek began to tremor.

As the magnificent explosion's light faded, the first thing Gohan noticed was how intimidating this new form looked compared to the childish one he had seen before. Frieza's entire body, even his tail had become at least twice as large as they were before and the triple-sized shoulders gave him a truly terrifying appearance. How many transformations did this freak have?

The tyrant let out a heavy breath.

"So kid, care to try your little tricks again? Considering I'm about to wipe you from existence, I must say a few words first. No one has ever pushed me to use this much power in battle before. I would have never thought that a monkey child of all things would have been the first to do so. Then again, you do have that whole 'saiyan' thing going for you, not to mention your hidden pockets of rage. However, that's beside the point. I'm in an especially good mood today so I'll allow you to make the first move. Show me your legendary strength, Super Saiyan."

"Don't mind if I do." Gohan cockily replied as he got into his fighting stance. But in reality, the Saiyan's thoughts were not even near what he was making them out be_. _

_'This can't be, his power isn't that far from being completely equal to mine! And with a mind like his, this might be harder than I thought!'_

"Too distressed to attack are we?" Frieza teased as he disappeared and reappeared behind the shuddering Saiyan. "Allow me!"

DHEEEW!

A flash of pink energy blew Gohan forward forcing him into a surprised and vulnerable position. Just as he turned around, Frieza blasted through the smoke and proceeded to bombard the saiyan with a barrage of punches which Gohan barely managed to block. Noticing his punches were being parried, the tyrant backed away and landed a well-executed uppercut that burst through the Super Saiyan's defenses hitting him square in the jaw.

"Nnnnneaugh," Gohan grunted as he backed away, caressing his chin. He looked up to see a mountain of white as he was kneed directly in the face.

No longer capable of blocking, the boy had no choice but to succumb to the relentless pummeling that followed.

"Well Saiyan…" Frieza yelled in between punches, "…are you having second thoughts about challenging a superior warrior to battle? I cannot be beaten, not by you or anyone!" The tyrant accentuated his last word with a vicious sideswipe that sent the saiyan soaring backwards in bewilderment. The boy barely managed to catch himself, narrowly dodging a deadly death beam from the Arcosian. The son of Goku then took to the sky at max speed with the tyrant in hot pursuit. While in chase, the emperor continued to launch a volley of death beams which Gohan easily managed to dodge, however they soon began to increase in number and the boy had no choice but to turn around and face them.

"Fine then, let's have it!" Gohan yelled, flipping over while in flight. His hands blurred as he deflected the swarm of pink beams that refused to give up their merciless attack. Frieza, realizing he would start to lose energy if he kept this up, gave up the assault.

"Not bad", Frieza teased.

Gohan, now breathing heavily, looked down towards the Arcosian.

"I have to admit, I expected you to put up more of a fight. Oh well," the tyrant tauntingly shrugged.

"Oh, I'll show you a fight," the saiyan mumbled to himself. With that he charged at the tyrant determined to end the battle once and for all. As he charged the Arcosian, the Saiyan brought his leg back as if he were going to throw a kick. Frieza, in response brought up his knee in an effort to block, when he noticed all too late that it was a trap. At the last second, Gohan threw the most powerful punch he could muster, straight into the frost demon's face nearly snapping his neck as the tyrant's entire head and body were violently thrown back. The Saiyan didn't stop there. He continued by flying over the Arcosian who was now completely on his back, and landing a powerful aura ignited elbow straight into his chest. As he prepared his next move, a blind throw from Frieza made the Super Saiyan give up the attack and back away.

"That a good enough fight for you?"

The dazed Arcosian righted himself and raised his arm to wipe away the blood that he had coughed up from the blows. Frieza began to think to himself amidst the devastating pain. Those attacks had indeed hurt...a lot. Only his father had ever caused him this much pain and that was during their training sessions. This Super Saiyan truly was something else.

_'__Maybe,'_ Frieza wondered_...'maybe this Saiyan's powerlevel rivals my own. If he could take the beating I dealt him and still have enough energy to deliver such a powerful punch, then there's no question about it. Another thing I need to be careful of is his anger. If I get him cross enough, could his power possibly _exceed_ my own? Even worse, my energy is going to falter any minute now and then what? Wait...speaking of time, this planet's going to blow any second now isn't it? Of course!'_ The Arcosian grinned. _'Even if he does somehow surpass me in strength, he'll have no choice but to suffocate in the cold vacuum of space once Namek's precious core collapses.'_

The emperor, uncontrollably, began to chuckle, much to Gohan's annoyance.

"Is something funny?" he demanded.

"More ironic then anything actually." Frieza responded, still laughing. "I don't know if you've noticed yet, but this planet hardly has more than a few minutes till it explodes. So even if you _do_ manage to keep up with my power, and that's a pretty big 'if', you'll still face defeat!"

The revelation slapped Gohan on the face. "Oh no, I completely forgot about that!"

Frieza snickered, "Indeed."

_'One thing's for sure. There's no way I can beat him in these next few minutes and still make it back to the ship, which apparently is still here; especially if his power is this close to mine. Why the hell did I have to wait for him to power up? Damnit! I need to think of a plan. If I can't defeat Frieza before the planet explodes, then I need to find a way to escape. Wait...that's it!'_ Gohan looked to his right to confirm that Bulma and Piccolo were still, indeed, on the planet._"All I have to do is make it look like I've been defeated and then I can use the fact that Frieza can't sense energy to get out of here. But if I do that, I'll be letting the monster escape, leaving him to cause more harm to the universe. No, I won't let him. I'll train and become stronger and then I can use the dragonballs to wish everyone back. Yes, for now though, it's time to put on a show.'_

PEEEW! The Saiyan deactivated his aura, reverting to base form, and brought his hands down to his sides, glaring at the ground below. "Your right...I can't win," he said in a sorrowful tone. "This planet's going to explode and I'm going to die with it."

Frieza's eyes widened in curiosity. "You mean to say after all those speeches and what not; you're just going to give up? You're not even going to _try_ to beat me?"

"Of course not, what point is there in fighting you if I'm just going to lose anyway? I'm just being practical here. There's no way I can bring your power down low enough to end you before time runs out" he replied.

The Arcosian frowned and began to think to himself again. _'Most interesting indeed. The boy doesn't realize the folly of his actions. Doesn't he know that with this much power, my body is sure to lose energy after a short time period? Guess he's not as clever as I thought, not that I'm complaining. Then again, it may all be some sort of trap.'_

"Well then, so much for the legendary super saiyan!" the frost demon laughed. "Very well, I suppose we ought to get this over with after all."

Frieza flew forward cautiously so that now the two super beings were not even a foot apart. He raised his left hand up, preparing to deliver the final blow. "So long...saiyan."

"WAAAAIIT!" Gohan shrieked with his hands flailing in front of him. "I know how to reactivate the dragonballs!"

Immediately, Frieza was taken aback by this sudden news. "What did you just say?" he asked with confusion building up in his eyes.

Gohan, quick to act, burst into his Super Saiyan form once again and launched a point blank Masenko straight into the Arcosian's torso, making sure to only exert half his power into the attack, but even then, the blast was quite effective in dazing the maniacal tyrant.

"GRRRGH!" Frieza growled, "You little BRAT! I knew it!"

"What the hell?" Gohan exclaimed trying his best to sound sincere. "I put my full force into that attack and you're not even hurt? No it can't be, this super saiyan form of mine, it has a weakness. Over time, its power begins to run out! Oh no!" The saiyan was obviously bluffing, but Frieza had no way of telling as the boy's delivery appeared quite genuine.

_'__What's this?'_ the tyrant thought, incredibly surprised. _'He can't be serious? That blast was pathetic. Despite having the advantage of shock, the Saiyan's energy level appears to have dropped quite dramatically. That last barrage of attacks must have weakened him a considerable amount. Just like me, his form seems to run out of energy, but a lot faster apparently. Well, looks like no matter what happens now, my victory is secured!"_

The Arcosian broke out into yet another of his wretched laughs incensing Gohan to the point where he simply wanted to punch Frieza's face in, but the young Saiyan controlled himself, he knew that his plan was working, however, he also knew that he was running out of time and that this charade needed to end soon.

"ENOUGH!" he roared, purposely launching a series of weak energy attacks. The evil emperor, still wearing a grin, easily absorbed the blasts, flying closer and closer to their source when all of a sudden, he lashed out and aggressively grabbed both of the boy's hands.

"Your right saiyan, I think that is enough." With those words, Frieza delivered a powerful knee straight into the child's belly. The boy didn't even need to feign pain as he had temporarily forgotten that Frieza was still equal in power compared to himself. Before Gohan could do anything else, the Arcosian dove towards the water below, the boy still in his grasp, and launched the super saiyan into the depths of the ocean while he, himself raised a finger into the sky and began to create his family's signature supernova.

_'__He's generating some sort of energy attack'_ the Saiyan noticed as the water around him began to glow a bright orange. _'I better raise my defenses to their maximum for this one. Come on Frieza, show me what you can do!'_

"Come on out saiyan!" Frieza yelled over the hum of his massive supernova. "I've got a little present for you! Or are you going to stay under there and…." BOOSH! Gohan burst out of the water with his aura at its brightest and charged straight towards the Arcosian prince without a shadow of doubt that he could take this attack and live.

"About time boy! Now, just as all those courageous and prideful saiyans before you, it is time for you to share the same fate as the rest of your pathetic race!" he hollered as he directed the massive energy ball towards the charging super saiyan.

_'__Alright Gohan, brace yourself!'_

The two entities, a creature of legend, and the very attack that took down planet Vegeta met in the sky with the force of a volcano, the flash so great, it was as if a miniature sun was being created right in Namek's atmosphere, even Frieza had no choice but to shield his eyes to protect them from the light. There was no way the weakened child had survived. To confirm, the Arcosian waited till the light dimmed and the smoke cleared, sure enough, there was no trace of the young super saiyan.

* * *

_Alright, before I am attacked, allow me to explain my power level system. I base mine off of the fanfic story, Bringer of Death where Super Saiyan doesn't act as a 50x multiplier but rather a 145 Million boost on top of one's base form. This means that powerlevels were as such..._

_Gohan Base Form: 900,000-1,000,000_

_Gohan SSJ: 146,000,000  
_

_Frieza 100% No Strain: 145,000,000 _

_If you are unfamiliar with the Bringer Of Death powerlevel system, please go read Chapter 50, all will be explained. _

_Now then, I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Two! I promise you that the chapters which are about to come will be much longer. Again, I cherish reader feedback so please leave a review or a question which I will be glad to answer. _


	3. Not According To Plan

_Previously on Frieza's Revenge...  
_

_After transforming into a Super Saiyan, Gohan proceeded to completely overpower the Arcosian until the latter decided to use his full power, completely evening the odds! Knowing that he wouldn't be able to defeat Frieza by the time the planet exploded, the young saiyan decided to stage his death in order to escape, train, and live to fight Frieza another day. Will his plan work? Find out...now!  
_

**FR-Super Saiyan Saga**

**Chapter Three: Not According To Plan  
**

The sky had turned from black to a fiery red as the fire that now covered the entirety of Namek's surface illuminated the atmosphere. Entire oceans began to evaporate as the temperature became many times hotter than before. Fissures as deep as ten miles carved their way through the land, literally tearing the planet apart. The Namekian home world's core was nearing its death and when it died, so would Namek.

In a way, this was a new experience for Frieza. Never before had he been _on_ a planet nearing its imminent destruction. He'd always destroyed them from space, and watched them burst from the outside, but now things were different. He was on a dying planet with no way out. All he could do was remain motionless, staring at the location where the supernova had detonated. Despite the defeat of the Super Saiyan, Frieza showed no happiness, no joy. It was because he didn't know what to feel. The emperor wanted to feel victorious but he couldn't, especially when there was a possibility that he wouldn't be found for a very long time. "Damnit, that Saiyan might have accomplished a lot more than he thought when he took out the Ginyu Pods. Blast it all!"

* * *

While Frieza was deciding his next move, on the other side of the planet; a young saiyan was racing against the clock. Despite having deflected the majority of the attack, Gohan had still been left in poor condition. The entire left side of his armor was singed with the shoulder area having been completely burned off, while the boy's skin in that area was scorched and littered with bleeding burn marks.

With only a few minutes, if not seconds to get back to the ship and get off the dying planet, the boy had ignored his pain and focused on his objective. Using his new super saiyan speed, it had only taken him half a minute to accomplish this. As he spotted the Capsule Corporation vessel, he burst inside the open hatch.

"Bulma?" he worriedly called out, looking around to find her crying in the corner.

"Gohan?!" The blue haired girl tearfully asked, flailing forward and hugging the boy as tight as she could. "I was so worried…there were these explosions…and..and…then the entire planet began to shake…I was so scared…what happened to your hair…is Frieza gone…I just knew you'd come back!"

"Woah, slow down would you!" he declared, pushing her away. "Why didn't you leave like I told you too?"

Taking a moment to close the hatch and sit down against the wall for relief, she answered, "Well at first it was because I was waiting for you. Then, after thinking you were-well-you know, I tried taking off but I couldn't, so then all I could do was sit and hope that you'd return."

"Wait, what do you mean you couldn't?" Gohan inquired, concern showing in his voice.

"Well at some point in time, some debris must have hit the ship and damaged the manual controls, meaning we have to rely on autopilot," she began. "But the only way the autopilot will function is if the ship's in space already_ and_ moving fast enough. However, the only way to get it moving fast enough, and in space, is if we have manual control which we DON'T! So basically, there's no way to meet all the darn requirements the autopilot needs to activate!"

"So what you're saying is that the ship needs to leave orbit and be moving at a fast enough rate to activate the spacial engines, in turn, activating the autopilot which we need because the manual controls are broken. Am I correct?"

"Exactly, so now you see our problem," she solemnly responded placing her head in her hands, defeated.

After a few seconds of running idea's through his head, Gohan came up with a solution. "What if _I _could get the ship moving fast enough? The engines would activate and then so would autopilot right?" Bulma looked up and gave the boy an inquisitive look.

"As in, I'll get out and physically push the ship," he clarified, making a pushing motion with his arms.

"That's a great idea!" Bulma beamed, now understanding. However, her smile quickly turned to a frown. "But do you think you'd be able to get back in the ship once we leave orbit? I mean I could open the dorsal hatch once we're in space but you won't have much time before the engines activate. A few seconds at the most."

"Bulma, I'm a super saiyan as strong as Frieza, I can handle it," Gohan boasted, approaching the exit. "Now open the hatch back up and let's get the heck out of here!"

"Right!" she exclaimed, jumping up from her sitting position and slamming the button to open the doorway.

The Saiyan child, taking a quick look at Piccolo's unconscious body flew below the ship and immediately began lifting it up. "Pssh, light as a feather," he nervously joked as he heaved the ship upwards at super speed. "Don't worry Gohan, this plan is definitely going to work. Your a Super Saiyan, you can do this!"

From inside the ship, Bulma could feel the ship shake as the Super Saiyan began to gain speed. She stared through the windows to see the barren wasteland Namek had now become getting further and further away. "Come on Gohan, you can do this!" she cheered.

"Alright, were gonna make it!" the child cheered as he reached the lower thermosphere. Immediately, the boy nearly choked as he realized that there was hardly any air in the area he was now in. Along with the lack of air, there was a rather disturbing lack of sound combined with a sudden realization that rather than the temperature getting colder it was getting hotter, and that the heat was coming from_ behind_. Baffled, the child anxiously turned his head around to see that Namek was the cause of the heat build-up! The planet had exploded! With no sound, Gohan hadn't been able to hear the explosion and now that he was looking behind him at its blinding light, he was wishing he couldn't see it either.

"GOHAN! HURRY UP!" Bulma bellowed as she saw the horrific image of Namek's fiery explosion catching up with the ship, causing it to rumble.

_'__Come on! Activate already!' _The super saiyan pleaded in his mind. Without any air, Gohan had begun to lose both his strength and his speed. His aura was successfully keeping him insulated not to mention the scorching heat of the pursuing heat waves, however, insulation was the least of his concerns as he really began to run low on power. Losing his last reserves of air, the boy started panicking. _"Please, I beg of you, activate! COME ON!' _

Back inside the ship, Bulma's eyes were one of pure terror as the ship's insides became redder and redder as the approaching flames began to catch up with the ship.

_"__No, I can't let this happen, I WON'T let them die!"_

With his last reserve of energy, the Super Saiyan fired off the most powerful pulse he could muster, sending the vessel rocketing forward in an impressive torrent of speed. A smile made its way onto Gohan's face as he watched the blue flames of the spacial engines burst to life. With not even an ounce of strength remaining, the child lost his Super Saiyan form.

Unable to possibly catch up with the ship, the boy refused to allow the burning heat of the explosion take him until he was sure that the vessel had gotten away. When it was no longer in viewing distance, the boy closed his eyelids and smiled, allowing the flames that were already latching onto his form swallow him whole. _'I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you Piccolo, be safe.'_

* * *

"NOOOO! Gohan!" Goku cried out, tears streaming from his face as he watched his son die from King Kai's Planet. The blue deity himself gasped in shock, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Quick," Goku said, "Contact Kami back on earth to gather the dragon balls and wish Gohan back to life, he's our only hope to stop Frieza!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that my boy," King Kai spoke quietly.

"Why not!"

"Because, if we wish him back, he'll be brought back to the same spot where he died, which is now the vacuum of space, Goku. We can't wish back any of the dead namekians either, like Guru, for their dragon balls, because they too would be brought back in space. Frieza did a lot more damage than even he could imagine when he destroyed the planet. Good news is, Piccolo is still alive, so we can still use Shenron for _some_ sort of wish."

Goku took a moment to calm himself and focus. He looked back at the rest of the shaken up group, Yamcha, Tien, Chiatzou, and Krillin to see if they had any ideas.

"We could wish Piccolo and Bulma back to Earth and Piccolo could get a senzu bean and be returned to normal state right?" Yamcha offered.

"Theres no point in doing that, it's only a six day journey, and Piccolo will definitely be able to survive for that long. Damnit, if only we had already had the dragonballs gathered on Earth, we could have asked Shenron to teleport Gohan and the others off the planet while they were fighting. But, besides, Kami even said that Shenron can't teleport multiple beings from many systems away didn't he?" The Saiyan inquired.

"Yes, I'm afraid he did," the blue deity replied looking down at the ground.

"I have an idea," Kami suddenly spoke from Earth.

"Ah Kami!" King Kai exclaimed, "Yes, please go ahead!"

Everyone stared at King Kai as he proceeded to talk with the old Namekian.

"You stated that this Grand Elder's dragonballs had the ability to grant three wishes, correct? So if we wish for him to be given a physical body in other world, I could convene with him and ask how he achieved such a feat. Then, if I can manage to alter Shenron, we can wish back all the dead Namekians as well as Namek itself," Kami explained, rather excited to work with another Namekian.

"That might just work," King Kai replied with a smile. "With our current wish from Shenron, we'll grant Guru his physical body here in otherworld, and then, through me, he can teach Kami everything he needs to know to make Earth's dragonballs grant two if not three wishes, thereby, allowing us to bring back the Namekian homeworld and then the Namekians themselves. This will then grant us access to Porunga who can then grant us yet another three wishes! If it turns out that Porunga can't bring back a person back to life more than once, we'll simply wish Gohan back to life and he can finish Frieza off! From there, we'll plan further, but for now, this is how it's all going to go down. You agree Goku?"

With a wide grin on his face, Goku nodded. "And in the one year wait, I'll make Gohan an even stronger Super Saiyan! Also...speaking of Saiyans, I have a question about a certain, prideful prince…"

* * *

A nearly deafening beeping sound knocked Frieza right out of his unconscious state. Immediately, the Arcosian tensed his muscles and noticed that he was in some sort of liquid. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a healing chamber surrounded on all sides by many other medical machines. The frost demon peered to his left to spot a single doctor of the same species as Malaka at the control panel but with red hair and a brownish-red skin tone.

"Lord Frieza! Oh thank goodness you're alright. Hold on, let me get you out of there," he said as the healing liquid drained.

"Where am I?" Frieza questioned as he exited the chamber, drying himself off with a quick ignition of his aura. "How long have I been unconscious? How did you find me?"

"You're on a Gretarian medical cargo ship. Luckily, I was in the vicinity when I detected energy traces of a destroyed planet as well as a single Arcosian life sign. Another minute or two and I would have been in warp and not detected anything! But that's beside the point. When I found out it was you, I immediately brought you aboard and placed you in my healing chamber here. Thankfully, it's the newer model, so it works quite efficiently. As for your being unconscious, I have no idea how long you were adrift but it only took three hours to get you fully healed. Unfortunately, I was unable to regrow your tail" he explained, staring at the severed appendage. "The stardate, in case you were wondering is 86-42."

Frieza nodded his head in acknowledgement and then turned towards the doctor. "So it's only been a few days then, good. As for my tail, it should automatically regrow within the week just as with any Arcosian. Now then, I'd like to ask you a few more questions dear doctor."

"Of course, anything for you Lord Frieza," he said with a bow.

"You keep saying 'I', are you the only one onboard? The ship's rather large for a single person," the Arcosian observed, recalling the size of Gretarian cargo ships.

"Yes sir, I'm the only one onboard. I was on my way to Planet Yardrat to deliver some supplies to the Ginyu Force when I stumbled across you. As for the rest of my crew, their on leave," he explained.

"Oh, is that so? Ah yes, I think I remember you now. You're the sector's most famous doctor, known to bring back creatures even from near death. Sreval was it? You're the one responsible for saving Ginyu's life after the Menevelan incident aren't you?" Frieza inquired after analyzing the doctor's appearance.

"Yes my lord."

"Well, I suggest you abort your mission doctor, the Ginyu Force are all dead."

"What? All of them? But how?" the doctor frantically asked.

"They were killed," the Arcosian paused, "by the Saiyan prince Vegeta. The problem has been dealt with however; and so it is of no concern of yours. Tell me, have you contacted anyone else, about what happened here that is?"

"No, I haven't. I didn't see any need to do so as I already have all the..all the uh...medical supplies I'd ever need as well as the empire's newest healing chamber," Sreval stuttered, still taken aback by the news of the Ginyu Force's demise.

Frieza smiled. "That's excellent news for you, _Sreval_."

The doctor cocked his head in inquiry, still very shaken up.

"Please, come closer doctor," the tyrant said with a rather evil grin.

With much hesitation, Sreval; scared for his life, quickly but cautiously moved closer to the emperor. The second he got within a foot of him, he was violently thrust to the wall.

Frieza's formal tone had all but disappeared as he growled his next words. "Listen to me and listen very closely. Nothing that happened today is to be told to _anyone_! It doesn't matter who asks you, my brother or even my father! The only reason you are still alive is due to your rank with the Ginyu Force as well as the fact that you are quite useful to the Planet Trade Organization. However, if I find out that even a word has been spoken of this, 'event', then I will hold _you_ personally responsible and then, my dear friend, you will wish that I _had_ killed you today. Is that _clear_?"

"Quite clear my lord. I didn't even know you had a father?" he spoke nervously.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Frieza hollered as he threw the doctor to the ground. "I'd think you would be well acquainted with him due to your superb medical abilities and what not?"

"I'm afraid not my lord…" Sreval croaked, still on the ground.

"I'd best mention you to him then, he could you use someone of your abilities to help with his experiments." Frieza grinned, as he walked to the window and looked out, apparently making a decision. "Oh and doctor?"

Sreval painfully got up, grasping his neck, "Yes, Lord Frieza?"

"What's our current course?"

"Well the PTO issued me the orders to act as the Ginyu Force's doctor in their conquest of Yardrat when there was no response from them…so currently that's where we're headed.

"Yardrat can wait, change course. We're going to Arcose."

As the medical ship zoomed towards the arcosian home world, Frieza, now back in his first form, remained in his quarters for the majority of the trip. He spent all of his time either lying down, drinking wine, or thinking about what he would tell his father during his debriefing. King Cold would want to know why Frieza had spent so much time on Namek, and then come back without any of his crew or his ship. He'd especially want to know why one of his flagships was destroyed as well as what had happened to the Ginyu Force. It wasn't easy finding people like them, and it would take a while to put together another Ginyu Force, but then it wouldn't really be the "Ginyu" Force. Frieza had even thought about forming a smaller but much more powerful team like his brother's Armored Squadron or perhaps even like his father's monstrously powered….

BEEP! The computer's voice shattered Frieza's thought process as it announced that the ship had arrived at its destination. The Arcosian burst out of his quarters and got to the bridge as fast as he could, eager to see his home-world for the first time in a year.

"Lord Frieza, General Phrozt of the Haverna wishes to speak with us regarding entrance to Arcose. Shall I put him through?" Sreval inquired as Frieza boarded the command center.

"Go ahead," the emperor responded, sitting down in the captain's chair.

A screen lowered in front of him, displaying a rather old looking arcosian. He was quite tall and in their race's first form. "Ah…Prince Frieza, good to see you again! May I ask why you have arrived on a decommissioned medical ship?" he asked.

"It's a long story," the frost demon remarked with a blank face.

The general smiled, "Isn't it always. Alright, I'll have the force field lowered immediately. General Phrozt out."

Frieza turned his chair to face Sreval. "Decommissioned?"

With a nervous smile, the doctor replied, "I didn't think that little extra detail was all that important."

The tyrant, in a good mood, smirked. "Hmph, I suppose it didn't matter at the time. Very well, prepare to approach the planet."

"Um Lord Frieza?" Sreval inquired.

"What is it?"

"I don't see anything on the view screen but, according to my scanners, Arcose is directly ahead of us?" he questioned, incredibly confused.

"And it is," Frieza spoke with a sly face. "See, it's right there." The arcosian pointed to the view screen in front of him at a seemingly empty space.

"I'm afraid I don't under..."

The doctor stopped dead in his tracks as he saw an entire planet literally materialize in front of the ship.

"Surprised?" The Arcosian chuckled. "The force field around Arcose isn't just for the planet's physical protection; it's a cloaking device as well. Not even the most advanced scouters can pierce through its electric field and if anyone other than an arcosian touches it, the entire security force will be alerted. It took about ten years to install but it was quite worth it don't you agree?

Sreval, very much surprised, turned to look at Frieza and nodded, "Most impressive! Very well then, a shuttle is waiting for us in the hangar if you're ready to disembark your highness."

Frieza looked at Sreval with a questioning face, "A shuttle?"

"Well you see, this ship isn't capable of atmospheric travel so we'll have to go by shuttlecraft," Sreval anxiously explained, his voice getting slower as he reached the end of his sentence.

The Arcosian sighed, "Doctor, I suggest you speak with the high command and request a new ship. But, very well, lead and I shall follow."

The doctor took a huge sigh of relief as he led the Arcosian down the hallway to the shuttle bay, thankful that the emperor wasn't in his usual, easily angered demeanor.

* * *

As the shuttle made its way towards Jorev, Arcose's capital city, Sreval couldn't help but dare to take advantage of Frieza's positive mood and ask a question that had been on his mind since they crossed the border patrol.

"You know Lord Frieza, I must say that I'm surprised they let us by so easily, the border patrol that is. For all they know, you could have been a shape shifter or a holographic projection."

"An understandable presumption, but I'm afraid that there was more to that pleasant little conversation than you think. Not only did they scan my voice, but the ship as well. The second we land, a security team will take our DNA samples before allowing us to pass," the frost demon elucidated.

"Ah, just as I suspected. Also, Lord Frieza, where exactly am I going?" Sreval asked, not knowing what their exact destination was.

After having much difficulty in finding the landing zone, Frieza took control of the shuttle himself, claiming it would take an arcosian lifetime to find the landing site if he didn't. The doctor used this as an opportunity to look out the ship's windows and get a good look of everything

As they flew below the clouds, Sreval was taken aback by the sheer mystery of the planet. Since Arcose's atmosphere only took in a small percentage of the sun's light, the temperature was well below comfortable for any non-Arcosian but not anywhere near being uninhabitable for one. As for time, it seemed to have no importance at all, as it was always a constantly dark setting on Arcose, with the sky's luminosity being as blue as an ocean. The doctor had eventually come to the conclusion that the color scheme the entire planet followed was a bluish-black theme as he saw the towering skyscrapers below; each being illuminated by magnificent neon blue lights. Just when he thought that the view couldn't get any better, the grand palace came into sight.

"Oh my," Frieza gasped. "Father said he was going to make some upgrades to the palace but this, this isn't even the same place anymore."

"No, it's a jewel," Sreval muttered as he analyzed the building and its surroundings. It was at least a mile high at the very top, surrounded on all sides by civilization that spread beyond the horizon without a single break in between. "Lord Frieza, just how many arcosians live on this planet?"

"Last time I checked, approximately 500 thousand, however 99% of them only have a powerlevel of around 200 so they aren't exactly half a million Friezas in this universe, hmph. Now then, as soon as we land, feel free to explore the capital. And here, take this, it will keep arcosian security from killing you on site," he stated, tossing a blue slip of metal to the doctor.

"Oh, well…thank you my lord!" Sreval apprehensively replied, analyzing the slip of metal.

"We're here," the Arcosian remarked as the shuttle landed at the base of the palace. The two exited the ship to be immediately DNA sampled by two arcosian security guards just as Frieza had said they would. Once the sample was taken, the arcosians backed away and bowed.

"Welcome back, Prince Frieza, an honor to meet you again." For a split second, Frieza tensed when the other arcosian had used the word, 'prince'. He was used to being called, 'lord' but now that they were on Arcose, only the King would get such a title and that king was none other than Cold. "Your father as well as the rest of the council members are waiting for you inside."

"Thank you," Frieza acknowledged as he walked towards the palace doors, leaving Sreval behind to do as he pleased.

'_Did he just say THANK YOU!' _the surprised doctor exclaimed in his mind. '_Lord Frieza seems to treat his fellow arcosians with somewhat respect. I've only ever seen this type of behavior between him and Captain Ginyu. Very interesting indeed.'_

As Frieza walked through the great hallways of the palace towards the conference room, he continuously revised what he was going to say if they asked him of his travels on Namek. He looked around at the black walls, illuminated only by very dim purple lights. Having purple when all the other buildings were a neon blue was a key identifier of wealth. However Frieza paid little attention to the beauty of his surroundings as he arrived at the great doors of the conference room. Before entering, the prince took a deep breath and cleared his mind of any worry. After a few more seconds of waiting, the Arcosian prince pushed open the doors.

* * *

_Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed Chapter Three! Alas, this marked the end of the Super Saiyan saga as the last of the saiyans is no more. Now the story will shift drastically from the "heroes" to Frieza's life away from battle. _

_Starting in two weeks, we will be getting a closer look as to how everyone's favorite Arcosian acts around his father and in the presence of other Arcosians! But fear not...the wait will be made easier as I will be posting a FR: Special in between now and then. It will explain in great detail the events that will be referenced in chapter 5 so please do check it out! _

_Again I want to say thank you to Anti-Spiral King for helping me edit these chapters and I would like to thank all of you for leaving your reviews and such. Remember, I CHERISH reader feedback, so please leave some! Also, please do leave some questions if you have any and I will start to answer them in miniature Q&A sections at the end of each chapter. _


	4. FR Special: The Alpha Division

_I hope you all enjoy this very important special as it will explain many of the events that shall be referenced in the coming chapters. Also once your done, please check out the section at the end of the special for some additional info...ENJOY!  
_

* * *

**Frieza's Revenge Special  
**

**Chapter Four: The Alpha Division**

Planet Arcose-32 Years Ago

Deep within the Grand Palace, two Arcosians, one in his final and the other in his second form were conversing over a bottle of wine in the lecture hall. One of them was none other than the King of Arcose himself, emperor Cold. The other, in his race's true form, was much shorter than the king, almost as small as Frieza was when the prince donned his first form.

Unlike Frieza, this Arcosian's overall exterior seemed to be much more similar to that of Cooler's, sporting several white colored armor-like carapaces on his head, chest, shoulders, and shins. The chest plate in particular had six symmetrical blood-red markings on it, three on the left, and three on the right. They appeared hook-like in shape, each inside one another going from the bottom-up. Not to mention, on both sides of his head, they were also red marks, again, three on each side. These marks however, were not hook like in shape, and were simply red streaks whose points faced downward. As for his eyes, they were but a pure black, with small red dots for pupils. Purple streaks came down from them to his jaw line, separating the rest of his head from his mouth section, which, like his "armor" plates, was also white. All the other spots on his body, including his tail, hands, lower body, neck, and three-toed feet were a dark grey.

Also in likeness to Cooler, this Arcosian looked to be much more masculine than Frieza did in the latter's final form, having a very well defined body, and lean appearance. Even more, despite having a powerlevel much lower than either of the two brothers, his muscles were impressively large in some areas, particularly his arms, giving him a very smart and tough form. The few characteristics that he _did_ share with Cold's youngest son, along with his height, were his head shape and the blue sections on his shoulders and forehead which in Frieza's case, were purple.

This Arcosian's name was General Ize, the bejeweled leader of The Alpha Division; a super powered elite team consisting of three members whose sole purpose was to carry out the "hard" missions assigned to them by King Cold himself. Ize, in particular, was the trio's most valuable asset, carrying close to if not all the traits of a true leader. His many years of working as a scientist in Arcose's many research labs gave him a very quick thinking and systematic mind. On top of this, after spending the majority of his early life in science, Ize decided to spend the next five decades of his existence in Galactic Law Enforcement where he eventually went through enough battle experience to gain himself an impressive powerlevel of 5 Million, making him the most powerful non-royal Arcosian in the universe. It was this feat that caught King Cold's eye and led him to the decision of hiring a personal elite team. Starting with Ize as his first recruit, the Alpha Division was born. Next came Mongosteen, a Brench who served as the group's brute force, sporting a power level of nearly seventeen million units! The last to join, was Aubergene, a beautiful young girl who served as the triumvirate's psychic. Her power stemmed from the ability to read minds through physical contact as well as being able to detect other people's presence by using her mind to produce brain waves which she could then use as a form of echolocation. Being the weakest member of the team, her power level was only 200,000 but when placed with people like Mongosteen and Ize, she was just as invincible as either of them. As for the General himself, despite not being the strongest of the group, his exceptional aptitude and dexterity is what led to his being chosen as leader, not to mention Cold's bias towards the Arcosian race.

Over time, Ize came to be the closest to Cold, eventually causing the two to spark a friendship of sorts. What started out as mission briefings eventually turned into a time where both Cold and Ize would sit alone for hours and talk about all sorts of things, including each others' adventures off-planet etc… Today, after returning from his latest mission, the General had come to the King with much exhilaration, quite eager to showcase his newest idea.

As Cold sat and listened to his old friend speak, he poured himself a small glass of Gretarian Brandy, leaving the rest for what would surely be a long night of discussion.

"Arcose…the jewel of our empire. So precious in fact, that only we Arcosians should ever be able to enjoy its beauty wouldn't you say?" the leader of the Alpha Division began with enthusiasm.

"What are you proposing Ize?" King Cold questioned, attempting to make out the complex equations that were being shown to him on the screen monitor.

"Allow me to explain. You see, a few days ago, I took a visit to the Grand Archives in the lower palace, in hopes of finding something related to 'cloaking' capabilities. What I found were several failed prototype models, well, all except one." The general paused as he hit a button on the remote to change the screen. "I present to youuuuu…project I-42, aka, the Invisibility Field!"

Cold raised his left eyelid. "The Invisibility Field? I was under the mistaken impression that this project had failed miserably?"

"That's because it did. When we tried using it on our spaceships, the scientists found that there was no way in hell that the ships could possibly generate enough energy to power the device. But, if enough power _was_ to be provided, then the cloak would, in theory, work like a charm."

"However, as I recall, the reason our ships couldn't provide enough energy was because their generators produced anti-matter, which caused the cloaking device to malfunction. The only way we _could _provide enough power was with a large amount of concentrated kinetic energy, which I myself had to provide because our technology was and still is very specifically based around exotic energy rather than standard set. So...I'm guessing that you've found a way to make the Invisibility Field capable of using anti-matter then? If so, then I must applaud your efforts General!"

Ize smiled and responded, "I'm glad to say that you're not too far of my dear friend. What I _have_ found is the ability to substitute the kinetic energy required, with _thermal_ energy. You must be asking yourself where this thermal energy is going to come from. The answer is quite simple really…we're going to use our very own planet to power the device!"

"Ahhhhh, you mean the core don't you?"

"Exactly. Believe it or not, our core produces massive amounts of thermal energy which we have the technology to harness! Using my terra-towers, which will function as our drillers and our generators, we can gather up all the energy we need! We'll need a lot of these towers and they are going to take a _very_ long time to manufacture and install. I estimate about 8-10 years to fully complete the process. Then, once their production is complete, we will activate the main tower right here in Jorev, which will cause all of the other towers to combine there gathered energy and create one massive 'Invisibility Field' around Arcose. Thus, we will be able to enjoy our beautiful planet in piece without any disturbances! I can order the Narcarian Research Department to begin development immediately if you'd like," Ize said as he bowed and turned off the projection screen.

"Ah, General...you never fail to impress me and at that I must say that I am indeed, incredibly impressed in your ability to come up with such marvelous inventions in such little time. You have my full support on this. Come now, let us celebrate!" Cold cheered, raising his glass of wine high above his head.

And thus, the two proceeded to talk and talk for hours, going through all four bottles of the Gretarian Brandy that had been set on the table. After a while, the two were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Cold, surprised to have been disturbed, yelled over his shoulder, "State your need!"

From the door came the muffled voice of Cold's youngest son. "Father, it is I, Frieza. I wish to enter. There is something of utmost importance I must ask of you."

"Very well then...enter," Cold replied.

As the door slid open to reveal Frieza, Ize got up from his seat and bowed. "Ah greetings Prince Frieza, do you wish for me to leave before you talk with your father?"

"Ah, hello General! If you would be so kind," Frieza answered, formal as ever.

"As you wish," he corresponded, walking to the exit. Before he left, he looked back towards Cold and remarked, "Thanks for the brandy, we'll talk again soon, after my next mission."

Cold simply smiled and nodded, turning to address Frieza. "What is it my son?"

"Father, my scouts have uncovered a planet not too far from here. Planet Vegeta I believe is its name. If I could simply have your permission to lay claim to it, I could depart immediately," the Arcosian prince requested, eying the empty bottles of brandy.

"Planet Vegeta eh? Why so much haste, my son? Of what value does this planet hold?"

"The reason for my haste father, is that Planet Vegeta is very close to the space controlled by Cooler and it would anger me greatly if he were to lay claim to it before I did. You see, my eyes are not on the planet itself but rather its inhabitants, the Saiyans. According to Zarbon, who I sent to scout out the planet, there powerlevels are quite exceptional. They would make a worthy edition to my armies, not to mention, ease the process of conquering other worlds a considerable amount."

"I see, most interesting indeed. Very well, you have my permission to conquer this Planet Vegeta. Feel free to take as many soldiers as you'd like," Cold approved.

"Excellent! Thank you father, that is all."

* * *

"Yo, what's happening?" Ize addressed as he entered the Alpha Division's living quarters.

Mongosteen who was lying in bed, simply turned to his right and responded with a simple "What's up?"

"Hey Ize! What did King Cold think about your idea? You were gone for longer than usual!" Aubergene exclaimed, emerging from the bathroom, brushing her long orange hair.

"Here, just see for yourself," he said reaching his arm out for her to grab. "But you better not look at anything else in there got it?"

The girl chuckled as she grabbed his arm, "Hey, you know I would never do that, and besides, you can see what I look at anyway!" She closed her eyes and dug into the Arcosian's mind, searching for the memory of his discussion with King Cold. After another 10 seconds, she let go with a smile. "Oh wow, he loved it! Nice job Ize!"

"Yeah, well, you know me!"

Mongosteen got up into a sitting position with a mischievous grin. "Hmph, Mr. Smartass over here? Did you or did you not see King Cold's face when he first saw my powerlevel? You have yet to beat_ that_ reaction!"

Ize crossed his arms and smirked. "Oh yeah? This coming from Mr. Romance? What are you on, your eight wife now?"

"Hey I take offense to that! First of all, I haven't been married for a year now. Secondly, my last wife was only number four actually!" The Brench jokingly yet truthfully answered, causing the trio to burst out laughing.

"Speaking of wives, how's your two year old? What was his name again? Saluza?" Aubergene inquired, breaking the laughter.

Mongosteen responded, "Salza actually, and he's not mine anymore. Hasn't been for a year now…"

"WHAAAAAT? You're kidding me!" the psychic female exclaimed. "I didn't know that wife #4 decided to take him with her when she divorced you?"

"Yup…" Mongosteen sighed. "I couldn't take care of him anyways, too busy..."

The triumvirate remained silent for a few seconds.

"Well then, enough about that!" Ize chimed in, attempting to end the awkwardness. "Word has it that the Luxor Gang is causing trouble again, apparently they just glassed one of our cities on Zebwar a few days ago. Lucky for us, Prince Frieza arrived just in time to scare them away before they could do any more damage. Unlucky for us, _our_ job is to track them down and end them once and for all."

Aubergene placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "Those guys again? My gosh, they can be so annoying sometimes. They're like little flies who just can't be squashed! Were _always_ tasked with hunting them down! We have been for like the last three months now with no luck whatsoever. Why are we even trying anymore?"

"She's got a point you know?" Mongosteen proclaimed.

"You guys don't understand! This time's going to be different," Ize began. "This time we've got a pretty good idea as to where they are! Our data shows a continuous pattern of hit and run, just as it always has, but now, our sources claim that they've found _exactly_ where the gang has been running off too! Not to mention, they say that this place that the Gang keeps running off too, is also their base of operations! Killing two birds with one stone yeah?"

"Yeah…I've heard this bit before! The whole 'base of operations' thing," Mongosteen complained. "But it's not like we've got a choice now do we, and we got nothing better to do so why not? C'mon Aubergene, it will be fine."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, ok...sure."

The Arcosian grinned, "Perfect, let's get moving."

After only a few hours, the trio's spaceship successfully reached their destination. As they came out of warp, the Alpha Division was quite surprised with what they saw. Their designated arrival point appeared to be nothing more than a lone asteroid in the middle of nowhere space.

"An ASTEROID? You're telling me, that the Luxor Gang's headquarters are based on that tiny rock?" Aubergene laughed, covering her mouth with her left hand and pointing at the asteroid with her right. "Yeah, Ize…I think our 'sources' were taking a major piss when they sent us our intel don't you think? Our scouters aren't even picking up any powerlevels!"

The General too was confused as to how such a powerful gang's headquarters could possibly be based on such a small rock. Looks like it was going to be yet another one of those false alarms. "Your right, but, it wouldn't hurt to check it out now would it? You two, take your oxygen pills, and get ready to disembark. We're going to use Aubergene's mind detection technique to see if there are any life signs on the asteroid. They could be blocking our scouters with some sort of magnetic field. It wouldn't be much of a surprise seeing as to how they've done so countless times in the past."

As the three stepped onto the asteroid's surface, Aubergene immediately began to use her mind detection technique. Placing her hand on the ground, she closed her eyes and focused hard, releasing her mind waves throughout the rock in an attempt to receive an echo.

"Soooo? How _was_ wife #4?" Ize asked Mongosteen through his scouter, attempting to create conversation. Despite having their air problem solved with the oxygen pills (which Ize didn't even need due to his ability to breath in space), the group still required their scouters for communication due to the lack of there being any sound on the asteroid.

"You know, meh…" Mongosteen replied.

"Only meh?"

"Yeah, Aubergene here is _alot_ hotter than she was, pheew! Hotter than all of them now that I think about it."

"You think so? Yeah, I wouldn't know with my being Arcosian and all."

"Haha, yeah. I'm actually thinking about asking her out you know?"

"Whaaaat? No way! I always did see you two as a couple!" Ize laughed.

"Haha, yeaaaaaaaah…"

"Yeaaaaaaah…you do realize that Aubergene just heard all of that right?" the General joked, turning to see that Mongosteen's skin tone had turned completely red out of rage and embarrassment.

"I THOUGHT SHE WASN'T IN THE ALPHA CHANNEL SETTING?! AUBERGENE YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND…I…I was just kidding!" The strongest of the Alpha Division shrieked.

"Hahaha, chill, I was just joking bro. Alpha Channel _is _our solo channel, Bravo Channel is the one she's in. Don't worry I'm not _that _much of a jackass! She didn't hear _any_ of that. Besides, even if she did…"

Before he could continue, Aubergene suddenly jumped in front of his face waving her hands back and forth.

"Oh shoot, she must have found something! Switch to Bravo Channel! Quickly!" the leader of the Alpha Division commanded switching to the correct channel frequency.

"Yes Aubergene, apparently our scouters were tuned to the wrong frequency," Ize bluffed.

"Oh be quiet, I know all about you and Mong's solo channel! I could see your mouth's moving you idiots!" she angrily scolded.

"Heh…yeeeeaaaaah, ignore that. Anyways, what have you found?" Mongosteen asked, speedily disarming the situation.

"Well while you two were talking about who knows what, I found a life sign!"

General Ize beamed. "Ah excellent! Is he Luxorian?"

"Yup! Looks like our sources aren't complete retards after all!" she responded, still a little angry.

"See? I told you guys this time would be different. Now then, Aubergene, take us too him."

* * *

After arriving at the entrance of what appeared to be a cave, the Alpha Division took a quick look at the exterior before going inside. As they entered, Ize quickly noticed that the room they were in was separated from the outside by some sort of invisible shield as he could suddenly hear his footsteps. "Ah excellent, looks like we won't be requiring our scouters for communication in here," he said as he switched off his communicator.

"Thank goodness, now I don't have to worry about you two gossiping in that damn solo channel of yours. Also, something's up. The guy…should be here! My mind waves keep reflecting off of this location!" Aubergene declared.

Then, as if on cue, a sudden "Freeze!" was heard as a tall purple-skinned soldier slowly emerged from one of the more darkly lit corners, carrying a large gun in his hand. "You two, put your hands where I can see them, NOW!" he hollered, apparently unable to see Ize who was masked by Mongosteen and Aubergene's larger bodies as well as the poor lighting of the small cavern.

"Allow me to explain," the Arcosian spoke, stepping forward from behind them. "My name is General Ize. We were sent here to track down The Luxor Gang which our sources said had taken up residence on this here asteroid, but by the looks of it there is only one of you?"

"Oh no, you're with the Planet Trade Organization aren't you?" the soldier asked stepping back, nervously shaking. "Your one of them, one of Frieza's kind? Uh…listen guys, I don't know anything about this Luxorian Gang your talking about, I'm just a guard…I don't know what's going on, I don't want any trouble."

"That's quite alright, we don't want any trouble either…we just need to know some information," Ize calmly explained. "Aubergene, do your thing would you?"

"Gladly," she replied, approaching the trembling guard with a smirk on her face.

"No please, I'll tell you anything, don't kill me! All I want is to live my life in happiness," the guard bawled, tears streaming from his face as he suddenly dropped his gun and fell to the ground. Aubergene, out of surprise, backed away. The soldier continued his whaling by crying out, "I don't want to die, not today! Please, I beg of you! Show mercy!"

Mongosteen, who had remained quiet the whole time, had nothing to say but a simple, "Uhhhh…"

"Huh…well this is unexpected," the leader of the Alpha Divison commented, crossing his arms.

The two turned to Aubergene who was apparently flushed. "Awww, its ok little cutie, were not going to hurt you. I just need to see something ok?" she soothingly spoke as she knelt down and placed her left hand on his head, letting go after a few seconds. "There we go, that wasn't so bad was it?"

The orange-haired girl turned back to the rest of the group, suddenly changing character. "There's a hidden teleporter somewhere right underneath this place," she explained. "It's what the Luxor Gang keeps using to escape. We should use it to go after them as soon as possible."

General Ize and Mongosteen didn't respond, still baffled at what had just occurred moments ago.

"Uhh guys, HELLO?"

Ize shook his head and quickly returned to the mission at hand. "Right, ok, so should we just blast the floor then? By underneath this place…what exactly did you mean?"

Before responding, Aubergene knelt down once again besides the still shaking, but no longer crying Luxorian. "One more thing dear, could you be a sweetie and tell us where _exactly_ that teleporter is?"

With a shaky nod, the soldier slowly got up, and pressed a button on some sort of control device on his arm, causing part of the cavern to open up and reveal a hidden staircase that led downward.

"Thank you dearie," she giggled, leaning over and kissing the Luxorian's cheek, throwing Mongosteen and Ize into yet another trance of confusion and befuddlement.

"Riiiiiiiight, ummm, so are we leaving or what?" Mongosteen questioned, no longer capable of making out what was going on.

"Yeah! Come on, let's go slow-pokes!" Aubergene exclaimed, half way down the stair case already.

When she was no longer in hearing distance, Mongosteen looked over to Ize whose head was spinning out of confusion. "Women, am I right Ize?"

"What? Yeah…sure. Luxor Gang, that's what we're here for right? Yes, of course Ize, what else could we be here for?" the Arcosian muttered to himself in bewilderment as he walked down the stairs.

Before following him, Mongosteen took a quick look back at the Luxorian and addressed him. "Hey you," he called out.

The perplexed Luxorian turned to look at him, his cheeks red, and his eyes wide open.

"Hot right?"

The soldier simply blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, you know I'm actually thinking about…"

"MONGOSTEEN, GET DOWN HERE DAMNIT!" Ize called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh right, catch you later kiss-ass," he finished, running down the staircase to catch up with the rest of the group. "Woah, that's the teleporter?"

At the end of the stair case, there was a small room, which normally would have been pitch black were it not for the magnificent brightness of the green portal that stood at its center.

"Yeah, it's quite impressive actually. I'm going to have to send a research team over here and study this thing. Who knows, I could possibly even alter the cloaking field that's being installed on Arcose to carry teleportation abilities that would send any trespasser straight into the nearest prison facility!" Ize exclaimed, almost as if he were certain that he could learn the technology.

"Pshhh...smartass," Aubergene and Mongosteen responded in sync.

"Ah, screw you! Come on, let's just go through this damn thing already," the General ordered, approaching the portal. "I wonder how it works…WOAAAHAH!"

The moment the Arcosian placed his hand on the field, his entire body was abruptly teleported.

"Well then...that answers that. Go ahead Aubergene, ladies first!" The Brench gestured.

"Oh, what a gentleman," Aubergene sarcastically remarked, going through the teleporter.

Taking one last look around him, the final member of the Alpha Division jumped through.

CHOOOMP! All of a sudden he found himself flung into a vacuum, the vacuum of space to be specific. All around him was nothing but pieces of floating scrap metal and the remains of ship wrecks. They were in a debris field!

He flailed around frantically, managing to spot both Ize and Aubergene through the corner of his eye, the latter who appeared to be bleeding, was in the Arcosian's arms. Mongosteen, taking control of his body, righted himself, and activated his scouter, but began to feel extremely weak, almost as if he couldn't breathe. 'Oh no, my oxygen pill's worn off!' he panicked. "Ize!" he exclaimed through the scouter. "My oxygen pill's worn off, I need another one! What the hell happened to Aubergene?"

Also panicking, Ize responded with words that Mongosteen had not expected to hear. "Mongosteen, the oxygen pills are gone! It's a long story, but for now, you need to get us to that planet over there before you and her run out of air not to mention her blood loss!" the Arcosian hollered, pointing to a nearby planet. All of a sudden, Ize's scouter began to beep at a fast pace as it detected Aubergene's dramatically deteriorating powerlevel. "HURRY!"

Beginning to lose power, Mongosteen weakly replied, "I'll get as far as I can but then you'll have to take over got it?" he barked as he grabbed Ize and Aubergene in his hold and burst towards the designated planet at maximum speed. Slowly however, his remaining powerlevel of 14 million became 10 million as he lost more and more of his strength. Eventually, he came to a sudden and complete stop, entering a state of unconsciousness. Ize, taking command of the situation, grabbed the two, and continued the bee-line towards the planet. Despite powerlevel not having a direct correlation with speed, having one not even a 1/3 of Mongosteen's caused him to move at a much slower pace. Luckily, he had used the brief amount of time that the Brench had carried them to power up to full strength, otherwise he would have been flying even slower.

After a few more minutes, he successfully entered the planet's atmosphere, forming a shield around him and the rest of his team so that they could survive entry. After spotting the surface, he softly landed on a nearby mountain, and collapsed to the ground breathing heavily due to his massive expenditure of energy.

Dropping his full power state, he immediately came to his teammates' care, feeling out both their pulses. Mongosteen's was doing just fine, but Aubergene was producing none! This began to worry Ize greatly as he struggled to cover up the girl's neck wound with her shirt. Quickly changing his channel frequency to PTO, he sent out a distress beacon, however he knew in the back of his head that it was probably too late. "This is General Ize of the Alpha Division, if anyone is out there, we require medical assistance immediately. I repeat, this is General Ize of the Alpha Division, if anyone is out there…"

As Ize continued to send out his message, the Brench regained consciousness and looked around him to see the General standing and facing the opposite direction and then, looking to his left, he saw Aubergene's bleeding body.

"Oh no! What...WHAT'S GOING ON?" Mongosteen screamed, his voice quivering.

Ize turned around and looked at his friend with a solemn face. After a few moments of composing himself, the General explained to his fellow team member exactly what had happened. "When I jumped through into that area of space, a sentry turret placed by the Luxor Gang immediately opened fire on me, incinerating the bag of oxygen pills I had attached to myself before I could even open my eyes. Just as I became aware of my surroundings, I destroyed the damn machine and then looked around to see one of the worst things I could have ever seen. Mongosteen, when she teleported, she did so directly into a piece of scrap metal from that debris field we were in, creating the cut on her neck and throwing her into unconsciousness. I flew to her location as fast I could, and that's when you jumped through. I looked around for the teleporter, but apparently it was one-way only and so…well, you know the rest."

Mongosteen felt his heart sink as he heard the horrifying news.

"I...I don't think she's going to make it Mongosteen." The leader of the Alpha Divison stated, his eyes beginning to water. "I'm sorry..."

Without a word of response, Mongosteen, the strongest member of the Alpha Divison, bent down next to Aubergene's fallen body, and placed his hand on her forehead, his eyes beginning to water as well.

"I loved her…" he whispered.

* * *

After returning to PTO space, the doctors had discovered that the cause of Aubergene's death was in fact due to lack of air, not her wound. This only led to Ize blaming himself for her passing. If he hadn't had such a low powerlevel, if he had had one as high as Mongosteen's, then surely he would have made it to the planet in time to save her but the extra few minutes he had taken to get there had been her end. It was this event that led to himself resigning his position as leader of the Alpha Division and leaving planet Arcose in search of a place where he could live and train by himself. His last words to his old friend King Cold were that he once he had achieved even greater strength...he would return.

* * *

**Important:**  
_You m__ight have noticed that I made no mention of Mongosteen's or Aubergene's appearances save for the latter's o__range hair. The reason for this is because I wanted to leave it to the readers to make up their own look for them. Personally, when writing Mongosteen, I imagine a much more older version of Salza but without the French accent (as Salza got that from his mother). So basically, Mongosteen resembles an older looking Salza with hair color, skin tone ,voice etc...being up to you. As for Aubergene, I just thought Zangya(Bojack's Female Henchman) over and over again, so just imagine a young girl with a strong resemblance to her when you imagine Aubergene. Both their names in case you were wondering are puns on fruit.  
_

_Now Ize on the other hand, I spent paragraphs explaining his appearance as I actually had a reference file and a set look for him. I simply borrowed the character design and name from the fan-made character from Dragonball AF or something, and made him my own. For a closer look at his appearance, simply type in Dragon Ball Ize in Google or something and you'll get the visual depiction of his character. Note that I am just using his appearance and not anything else from the fan made comics etc... _

_Finally, I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter, which again I apologize for delaying(hopefully the length made up for it). I attempted to give it a very comedic feel followed by a very serious climax. This chapter is also incredibly important to explaining the history of Ize's character as well as his past, and I am personally very glad I dedicated an entire chapter to it. Also, I hope you enjoyed that small bit with Frieza talking with Cold about his discovery of Planet Vegeta as Frieza did indeed discover it 32 years before the events on Namek. _

_All in all, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please do feel free to leave a review. I CHERISH reader feedback and would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter especially. Now then, I leave you with this...get prepared for some major surprises and action in the coming chapters of Frieza's Revenge..._


	5. Reunions

_Last time on Frieza's Revenge..._

_The Alpha Division, Cold's personal elite team was tasked with tracking down one of the Luxor Gang's many bases of operation where they discovered a hidden teleporter that led to an unknown location. Alas, it was a trap as the entire group was sent into the cold vacuum of space where both Aubergene and Mongosteen were rendered out of commission. Tasked with saving his comrades, General Ize raced towards the closest planet in an effort to save them. Unfortunately he was too late, and Aubergene met her tragic end. Blaming himself for the incident, Ize decided to leave Arcose, promising to return only once he had become stronger. 32 years later, we come back to Frieza who is about to meet with the Council after returning from Planet Namek! _

* * *

**FR-The Fall Of Arcose(Part 1 of 4)  
**

**Chapter Five: Reunions **

Bringing on a burst of confidence, Frieza strode without fear as he entered the Chamber of the Council. An overwhelming sense of nostalgia hit him as he rolled onwards towards the dark figures that awaited him in the distance. His eyes darted between them and the beautifully carved candles that littered the hall, alit with only the most magnificent purple flames. Despite the fact that he'd been in this very room all his life, he could never quite get past its tranquil touch. Frieza snapped back into reality as a booming voice broke his concentration. "Frieza! I'm glad you could make it. Please, sit down, we were just getting ready to conclude the meeting," the King of Arcose addressed.

"Yes…of course father," Frieza responded with an elegant bow.

Making sure he had proper posture, the arcosian prince took his seat among the rest of the Council. He briefly looked around the semi-circular table to see who else was in attendance. Among those present were, unfortunately; his brother as usual, the Armored Squadron, and his father's very own "Alpha Division" which had consisted of only a single soldier for the past 32 years, Captain Mongosteen.

"So, _Frieza_," Cooler sneered. "Why don't you start by telling us where the Ginyu Force is, or maybe why you arrived here on a decommissioned medical ship? Or, you could start by explaining why you spent such a long time on Namek. It's not like you to stay on a planet for so long." The larger frost demon glared at his little brother as he spoke, eager to expose some sort of weakness, but Frieza was no fool to Cooler's plans, he had come well prepared.

"As a matter of fact, I have a perfectly good explanation," Frieza retorted, bringing the towering king and the rest of the council's attention to himself.

After a moment of silence, the Arcosian frowned and slammed his fist on the table. "It was that damned monkey, prince Vegeta. He turned on me."

"How so?" Cold inquired, ignoring his son's display of anger.

"After returning from Planet Earth, Vegeta pursued me to Namek; against my orders. We sent an old rival of his after him, but due to his near death encounter on Earth, Vegeta was more than ready. What's more interesting is that as soon as our scouters detected the spike in his power level, his energy signature all but disappeared as if it had never been there to begin with. Somehow, on Earth, Vegeta had discovered the ability to mask his power." Taking a brief moment to pause, Frieza turned to look at his older brother who had leaned forward the second energy masking was mentioned. The young Arcosian knew of Cooler's ability to conceal his power to undetectable levels, and so he was very expecting of his brother's shock at hearing of another who could do the same.

"You're telling me, that a mere saiyan discovered the ability to conceal strength?" Cooler questioned, raising an eyelid.

"Vegeta is no ordinary saiyan, and if you think energy masking is all he's capable of, wait till you hear this. When the saiyan's energy level disappeared, I sent both Dodoria and Zarbon after him but when I didn't hear from them for the next few hours, I knew they were both dead so I called for the Ginyu Force. The second they arrived; I sent all five of them after the double-crossing monkey." It was here that Frieza decided to change his story dramatically in an attempt to avoid any talk on the Dragonballs. "When they..._returned_ to me after many days of searching with nothing but tired faces, I decided that I'd had enough with Vegeta's little game of hide-and-seek, and so I made the decision to leave Planet Namek. My thought process was that he would be lulled into following me, which in turn would leave him completely vulnerable. Lucky for me, that's _exactly_ what he did. As we were boarding our space vessels, energy attacks rained upon my ship and the Ginyu Force's pods, destroying every single one of them." This part was not a lie, as indeed, his ships had been destroyed by an energy barrage, however the actual culprit was Gohan, and not Vegeta, though, the latter _had_ caused significant damage to the Arcosian's flagship. Returning from his thoughts, the emperor continued. "I raced out of the explosion to see that Vegeta had already killed all of the Ginyu Force and was charging a massive energy attack in his hands. How he attained the power to defeat them, I know not. Before I even had time to react, he launched his attack at the planet, sending the energy wave straight into the planet's core, setting it on a five minute timer by my estimation. Next thing I knew, he was charging at me, landing the most powerful punches he could muster. Without much trouble, I easily dodged them all, and caught the prince by his neck, strangling the life out of him. Before he died, he told me that he had destroyed the planet thinking it would kill me. What a fool! Anyways, after disposing of the treacherous ape, I had no choice but to wait until the planet exploded. After an unknown amount of time, the 'decommissioned medical ship' found me adrift and brought me here." After a few seconds of silence and murmuring among the group, Frieza began to get nervous. Did they not buy his explanation? Had he made a mistake? No, that would be impossible seeing as to how the frost demon had gone over his little "lie speech" a hundred times! Thankfully, Cooler broke the silence.

"I see, well that still doesn't explain what you were doing on Namek in the first place," Cooler pointed out. King Cold, hearing this, gave his youngest son a questioning look. "Yes Frieza, what _were_ you doing on Namek?"

The young Arcosian grinned. Of all the questions he was prepared to answer, this was the one he had rehearsed the most. "Believe it or not, the Namekians' home world is rich with Androginoxide Babosaium, a molecule capable of replacing our current fuel source if bonded correctly with some other substances. I thought a planet full of this material might come in handy, that's all," the arcosian claimed, trying his best to sound as sincere as possible.

"Androginoxide Babosaium eh? Interesting…are you aware of any other planets containing this chemical compound?" Cold queried.

"No...I...Namek was unique, it's why I took the liberty of personally meeting the natives," Frieza stuttered.

Without making a sound, Cooler, who was acutely scanning Frieza's face for any hesitation took a mental note of the uncertainty in his brother's words. Before he could speak further however, the King stood up, indicating an end to the assembly.

"Very well then," the King spoke with authority. "This meeting is over. Cooler, the new batch of scouters you requested will be given to you as soon as possible and as for you, Frieza...I'm guessing you'll need a new crew, however; we will discuss that at a later time. For now, everybody is free to go. Captain Mongosteen, what do you say we talk about that the discovery in the Trynor sector you told me about over a fresh glass of Lorkian wine? It's your favorite is it not?"

Captain Mongosteen, leader of the Alpha Division, smiled and bowed. "It would be an honor my lord."

With a grin, Cold dismissed the rest of the assembly, leaving the chamber alongside Mongosteen and everyone else. As Frieza attempted to blend in with the crowd and sneak away, he was stopped dead in his tracks by a shout from Cooler.

"Frieza, wait, we need to talk," he exclaimed catching up with his little brother and placing his left hand upon the frost demon's shoulder. By now, all the council members had left, and all that remained were the two siblings.

"We have nothing to talk about," Frieza derided, violently brushing away his brother's hand and continuing to walk. But before he could move another few feet, Cooler said something that the young prince had dearly hoped he wouldn't say.

"You can't hide it forever you know, sooner or later you're going to have to tell the truth," Cooler's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

Frieza turned around to face his brother with an anxious face, "What are you talking about?"

Closing the distance between them, Cooler answered with a short laugh. "Oh please, you and I both know that not a single word you spoke was true. Androgonobarbousi or whatever you called it was the most pathetic excuse for a lie I have ever heard in my life. I am quite familiar with the planet Namek, and I know for a fact that it has absolutely nothing of any value to us. So now I'm going to ask you one more time, what were you doing on Namek?" Cooler prodded, having fully closed the distance between them.

Surprised and confused, Frieza retorted with a rather lame comeback. "You probably didn't examine it close enough and I don't have to tell you anything anyway! I don't report to you!"

"You don't have to tell _me_ anything. Its father that needs to be told the truth. I can't even imagine how angry he'd be once he found out that you lied to him and the entire council again. Remember the last time that happened?" The older brother smirked.

Recalling a painful flashback, Frieza's entire body instantly shook out of fear. "Cooler, please, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do Frieza, and I've changed my mind. You're going to tell _me_ the truth before father, and you're going to tell me right now!" Cooler demanded raising his voice.

"Or what!" The emperor yelled getting extremely annoyed with Cooler's superior attitude.

"Blllagggh!" All of a sudden, the young prince found himself hoisted in the air by the throat. "Let…go of me," the Arcosian choked, barely able to speak. He flailed his arms and legs around, trying to escape his brother's deadly hold but as he was only in his 1st form and Cooler was in his final form, there was absolutely nothing he could do.

Cooler ignored his brother's struggling and again commanded that Frieza tell him about Namek.

The young arcosian was really starting to lose it now. He ignited his aura, causing the entire palace to shake and began to yell. "LET ME GO YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

The older Arcosian, out of worry that the entire palace was going to collapse, let go of his choke hold, dropping Frieza to the ground. "What a little spoiled brat you are, such a temper! Control yourself you insolent child."

Frieza, breathing heavily, angrily replied, "Why don't you let me transform and then we'll see who the little brat is you damned creature..."

At that, Cooler began to laugh, "Ha! It's not my fault that you can't control your final form, I took the time to learn, and now look at me."

"Oh please!" Frieza snapped. "You and I both know that the only reason you can control it is because it's so much weaker than mine."

"Say what you want Frieza, but father is going to find out the truth sooner or later and then you'll be in a _lot_ of pain. I won't tell him anything because I'm an honorable man unlike you, but beware Frieza, a lot of terror is coming your way," Cooler spoke as he walked towards the exit. Before he left the room, he looked back to see his younger brother still grasping his neck with a look of shock on his face. The older Arcosian grinned, and then shut the doors behind him.

As soon as Cooler left, Frieza took a seat at the meeting table and took a huge sigh of relief. _'That damn fool...always trying to get me in trouble. Well one day, I swear I'm going to do something about it no matter what father says. Speaking of which, he took my news rather well. He must be in a good mood, thank the heavens for that.' _After a few more minutes of thinking to himself, Frieza decided that he would go explore the capital. It had been a while, and he needed to clear his mind.

**Jorev: In the Streets**

As Frieza walked down the busy streets of Jorev, filled with markets and other such mercantiles, he was approached by another arcosian even shorter than himself, in his final or rather true form. "Lord Frieza, it's so good to see you again," the other arcosian cheered as he shook the confused Frieza's hand. "It's been what, three decades since we last saw each other? Wow, man, this is sweet!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Frieza asked, releasing the handshake. He really wasn't in the mood of making friends right now. The emperor simply wanted to stroll the snowy streets of Jorev alone but apparently that wasn't a possibility these days. Also, how did this random arcosian remember him from three decades ago, who was he? Wait a second...

"Nah man, your screwin' with me! It is I…"

"General Ize!" the prince interrupted. "Ah yes, I remember you now!" The frost demon beamed, his irritated face being replaced by one of delight. "My apologies, it's been such a long time and I didn't really recognize the voice or the look. I never saw you after you left the Alpha Division to go off and build up your abilities. How did that work out for you by the way?"

"Actually you won't believe this, but at full power, man, I'm a total force of nature now!"

"Oh really?" Frieza questioned, a smirk on his face as he gestured for Ize's scouter. "Show me."

"Alright, sure. Just brace yourself! " he exclaimed as he tossed his yellow scouter to Frieza.

"Ah! The newer model, meant to read powerlevels in the tens of millions," the prince observed as he caught and put the scouter on. "Does this mean your powerlevel is truly that high at full power? Or are you just that arrogant?"

"Go ahead and activate it, see for yourself," Ize responded, pointing to the scouter on Frieza's face.

"Alright, let's see here...oh my! 5 Million?" Frieza exclaimed, very much impressed. "I'm surprised! Last time I saw you, that _was_ your powerlevel at full strength! I take it that you've doubled it?"

"Ha, doubled it? Is that a joke? Come on Prince Frieza, you have more faith in me then that don't you? Watch this…" Ize crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes as he began to groan. The ground around him started to crack and buckle under the pressure of his sudden power build-up. Arcosians who were walking nearby all stood back in awe. The General looked around him to see his audience. He knew that it might not be the wisest course of action to release his full power so close to the crowds around him, so he took the sky many 100's of meters above. Frieza followed.

"My goodness, I would have never expected this from you!" the arcosian prince excitedly yelled over Ize's groans as he struggled to keep up with the General. He always took pride in his race's abilities to excel past ordinary limits. "10….12…14…so much power!"

"YAAAAAAAGGGGH!" Ize's aura exploded, dimming to reveal the four foot arcosian at maximum strength.

"20…million?" Frieza goggled as he ascended to Ize's position in the sky. "You're even stronger than Captain Mongosteen at 17 million!"

"Yes, that's right...unfortunately." Ize smiled sadly as he reverted back to his normal state. Frieza was quick to notice that the other Arcosian was surprisingly wearing a face of disappointment. Was he insane? How could a commoner with so much power possibly be disappointed in such an achievement? The emperor waited silently for the General to explain himself. Sure enough, he began his story.

"You see Prince Frieza...ever since Aubergene's death, I refused to stop training until my powerlevel transcended even that of Mongosteen's. It didn't take as long as I thought actually, only about the first twenty years. After that, something happened." Ize suddenly wore a look of anger and frustration. "I spent the next decade of my life in failure, unable to gain any more strength than I already had in the past twenty years. It tore me apart knowing that I could no longer increase my power. No matter how hard I tried, my body was simply too young and too fragile to handle the sheer amount of power I was trying to get it to exert. Good news is, in that third decade, I _was_ able to bring myself to the point where my full power didn't put any strain on my body, allowing me to output my 20 Million powerlevel with ease. Cool right?"

"Yes, very..." Frieza trailed off, edgy at the fact that Ize had mastered his final form, something that the arcosian prince himself hadn't yet accomplished. As a matter of fact, the prince even had a hard time controlling his second and third forms which were _by_ _far_ weaker than Ize's current state! This was something the Arcosian had _always _had trouble with. Controlling himself from going berserk would become increasingly hard as he ascended to his more powerful forms, especially in his final state, hence the reason his father had forced him into his weakest form. The fact that Ize could control even a powerlevel of five million when he first joined the Alpha Division was extremely surprising to Frieza, not mention his new power! How could Ize, this common Arcosian, control such high amounts of strength, acting completely sane and in control when _he, _Lord Frieza could not do the same? NO...the _only_ reason Frieza couldn't control his more powerful forms was because he had never bothered to control them. After all, in his first form he had been invincible as it was, nothing could stop him. But things were changing now...more and more fighters with large amounts of power were beginning to emerge and if Frieza didn't learn to master his final form soon, then it wouldn't be long before he would lose his title as Emperor of the Universe! Of course, even at full capacity, he had just barely managed to defeat the Super Saiyan. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Was his current strength truly not enough?

"Ummm...Lord Frieza?" the other Arcosian interrupted.

Frieza turned to look at the General with narrow eyes. "Tell me general, are you thinking about rejoining the Alpha Division?"

Ize's mouth turned into a smile, "You bet I am! With my new power, the Alpha Division will soon re-establish itself as Cold's personal elite '_team'_, more powerful than they've ever been! Oh I can't wait to see their faces. As a matter of fact, I'm going to find them right now! Would you by chance know their whereabouts...Mongosteen and King Cold that is?"

"Ah you've picked a good time, General. They're in his office talking over a glass of Lorkian wine. It would do you well to get there before the bottle runs out," Frieza grinned. Ize's face shone with happiness. After 30 years, he had finally returned to his home. The General nodded and proceeded to power up and take off in the direction of the grand palace, ecstatic to finally meet his former co-hort and old friend for the first time in decades.

The Arcosian Prince flew back down to the streets below. 'My, this day has certainly been filled with quite the amount of revelations...what to do now? I suppose I should go talk to my father about Earth, but I'll give Ize a few hours with him. In the meantime, I should go sabotage Cooler's ship for humiliating me like that in the palace.' Frieza thought to himself, a mischievous grin on his face. "Let's see what happens when _you_ get stuck on a planet, brother…"

**King Cold's Office**

"A very interesting discovery indeed Captain Mongosteen! After all this time we've finally discovered the Luxorian Initiative's new capital planet! This Planet Yredian of theirs has remained off our radar for quite some time!" Cold exclaimed. "Now that we've finally found their military homeworld, it's time we annihilate them once and for all. For decades now they have continuously halted our expansion, destroyed over 5% of our planets and mocked us at each and every turn. It is now _our_ turn to strike back! Mongosteen, I want you to go to Yredian and kill every single Luxorian you see. Make them suffer for what they have done...show them what happens to those who dare to challenge our glorious empire!"

"Yes sir! I'll depart for Yredian immediately!" Mongosteen excitedly saluted. He hadn't yet forgotten what the pirate gang had done to him all those years ago and now he would finally get his revenge.

"Not without me you ain't," a voice came from behind.

Recognizing their old friend's voice, both Cold and Captain Mongosteen wheeled around and froze at the sight of their long last ally.

"I...Ize?" Mongosteen quietly mumbled, his face turning pale out shock.

King Cold's eyes were wide open as a grin made its way onto his face, spanning ear to ear. Finally, his old friend had returned.

The Brench was completely wordless, feeling a flurry of emotions as he stared at his old friend. All of sudden his eyebrows furrowed as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ize, surprised at the reaction he was getting from the Captain responded with an, "Uhh...what's up?"

BAAM! Without warning, a left hook sent the General smashing through the office's window into the streets below. Catching himself before impact, Ize spun around to be met with a knee that sent him soaring upwards where he used a ki wave to catch himself. It had all happened so fast that the General hadn't even been able to tell who the culprit was until he caught sight of Mongosteen teleporting in front of him.

"WHATS UP?! After 30 years, _that's_ all you have to say to me?" The Brench furiously exclaimed as the two began to circle around each other a hundred meters above the city below. Arcosians who had been going about their daily business all looked up to see the two figures flying in the night sky, each surrounded by a blue aura.

"Yo, bro, what is going on here? What's your problem?" General Ize questioned with a frown, caressing the part of his face where Mongosteen had hit him.

"WHAT'S _MY_ PROBLEM? IZE, YOU ABANDONED ME! YOU WATCHED HER DIE AND THEN YOU ABANDONED ME WITHOUT EVEN A WORD OF GOOD-BYE!" the Captain roared, letting his emotions run loose.

"Listen bro, I know you were distressed about Aubergene's death but, so was I! That's why I had to go, I had to become stronger...for her! I couldn't bear to say good-bye, it would have only made it worse...you have to trust me on _this! _Just calm down ok?" Ize calmingly spoke. He had anticipated that Mongosteen would be a little angry but nowhere near this level.

"You could have told me! I could have come with you, we could have trained together!"

"Listen, I'm sorry I left without saying anything, but it was because I had no choice! I knew you wouldn't let me go alone if I told you I was leaving and so I had to just 'disappear'. It was my fault that she didn't make it, and _I_ alone had to make it up to her. But the past is the past, I'm here now! We can fight as team once again!"

Mongosteen pointed his head down at the crowds that had gathered on the streets and began to contemplate. After a few seconds, he unclenched his fists and powered down, releasing his aura. "I'll never forgive you for abandoning me like that, but I am glad you're here now, especially now that we've found those Luxorian bastards' headquarters," the Brench smiled, simply glad to have his comrade back.

"Ah yes, the timing could not have been more perfect could it?" Ize said as he took a sigh of relief and released his own aura. "Now let's get back to King Cold. He won't be happy that you just annihilated his office's window."

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry too much about that window. The King himself sends people flying out of that office _daily_!"

The two laughed and flew back to the palace.

* * *

After returning from his three hour long flight around the planet, Frieza had concluded that his father and the other two would have finished their conversations by now. As he arrived at Cold's office, he was rather surprised to see the door open and the place in a complete mess, as well as a shattered window. King Cold was facing the other way, staring through the broken glass at the city lights below. Frieza "knocked on the door" by hitting the wall a few times with his hand. "Father?"

Cold turned to greet his son, "Ah, yes my son, how may I help you?"

"Err, yes, I just wished to discuss the verdict on my receiving a new ship as well as a new crew, are you busy?" Frieza asked.

"Oh not at all, please, take a seat," the king gestured. "Ize and Mongoteen just left for Yredian a few minutes ago. The General already told me that he has made your acquaintance...I'm glad. Also do ignore the window, the two had a little argument."

Frieza did as he was told and took a moment to look around his father's office. The room itself was near the very top of the palace and so the view was stunning. It was a simple office however, a basic rectangular prism. As you entered, directly in front was a massive window (which was now shattered) that literally replaced the wall, offering a brilliant view of the always dark sky and blue lights below. The walls themselves followed the purple color scheme of royalty, except for the fact that they were very much darker than the rest of the palace. It was these things that gave the office a very ominous but professional look.

"So," Cold questioned as he sat at his desk, "have you had anyone in mind for your new crew?"

"No, not as yet I haven't. I would elect General Ize but seeing as to how I can easily handle any missions in my first form, his strength won't be necessary and besides, his place is in the Alpha Division. What I _would_ like to request is another spaceship seeing as to how mine was… "

"Take mine," the king interrupted as he sipped his last drops of wine, "I'm getting a new one built anyway."

Frieza's face lit up as he heard his father's words, "You're letting me have your ship?"

"I don't know what else I can do with it so yes," Cold confirmed.

"Thank you father and on that note, I'd like your permission to go to Earth, err, planet 005 as we call it," Frieza insisted.

"005? Whatever for my son?" the King of Arcose wondered, trying to recall any information on the planet.

"Oh….I…uhhh…that saiyan prince, Vegeta, had some friends back on that world who I'd like to dispose of, that's all," the Prince said, lowering his head to avoid eye contact. He couldn't let his father know about the likelihood of their being dragonballs on Earth which was a very_ high_ possibility seeing as to how Vegeta's scouter feed from his time on Earth had mentioned there being a set on the world.

King Cold looked at his son with a face of intrigue, "I see, still stuck up on revenge are we. Very well, when do you plan on leaving?"

"In a week or two, no need to rush" the arcosian prince casually responded in an attempt to make the trip appear less important than it actually was.

"Oh good, that will give me ample time to form a new crew for you, is that all my son?"

"Yes father…"

"Well then, you are dismissed"

Frieza, stood up, gave a smile combined with an elegant bow and left the room.

As he walked out the doors, Frieza immediately started planning his next move. "_Ok, so according to Vegeta's scouter feed, the Earth dragonballs deactivated when the Namekian died. I'm thinking...that the namekian Vegeta killed on earth might just be the same one who escaped my blast back on Namek. It makes sense seeing as to how he randomly appeared during my fight with Vegeta and his friends. That's what the runts probably used the Namekian Dragonballs for...to bring that 'Piccolo' fool back to life in order to revitalize the Earth dragonballs, and of course, fight me. If that's the case, then thank goodness for the Saiyan saving his life. Looks like that was a bad decision on his part,"_ Frieza grinned as he continued to walk down the dark corridors of the palace. _"This might just end up being a problem however, because if he is alive, then he might bring that super saiyan boy back to life! Then again, did he even know about the boy transforming? The odds are against it, so most probably, he'd try and wish that older saiyan back to life, not that he'd be much of a problem as long as I'm in my final form. Also, I still don't know how long the timer is on those damn things, because once I get to Earth, the idiot namekian might have already gotten his wish granted, putting the dragonballs on said timer. But that's besides the point, no matter how long the reactivation delay, as long as the dragonballs are mine...one day...I will have my wish!"_ The Arcosian laughed with excitement as he reached his living quarters. He was eager to make his way to Earth as soon as possible, nothing could stop him now.

* * *

_Hello everyone! Frieza's Revenge has returned with Volume Two, The Fall of Arcose! It promises to be a very shocking saga, so get ready! If your wondering what the wait was about, it was because I decided to finish a **ton** of future chapters in an effort to ensure that you, as the readers, could enjoy a solid schedule of weekly releases for at **least** the next couple of months. As for this chapters contents, I wanted a nice and peaceful start to what will end on a completely different note, take my word for it. The next __two chapters in particular should pack a real punch! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just to remind you, I cherish reader feedback so please leave a review or a question which I will be glad to answer. (Also, if you notice any grammatical or spelling errors, please let me know :p) _

_Special thanks to Anti-Spiral King for helping me edit these chapters!_


	6. Arcose Compromised

_Last time on Frieza's Revenge..._

_After he finished telling the Council about his experiences on Namek, carefully alluding Cooler's daring accusations, the prince walked the streets of Jorev where he met up with another Arcosian. General Ize had finally returned from his three decade absence! Not only that, but in the time he was gone, the General had managed to raise his powerlevel to 20 million(making him the most powerful member of the empire besides the royal family themselves)! After a brief fight with Mongosteen who was furious at Ize for abandoning him, the two were sent to Planet Yredian(the newly discovered military headquarters of the Luxorian Initiative). Frieza, on the other hand made his own plans, intending to travel to planet Earth in hopes of finally getting his wish. However, unbeknownst to the Arcosian Prince, a darkness is approaching Arcose.  
_

* * *

**FR-The Fall Of Arcose(Part 2 of 4)  
**

**Chapter Six: Arcose Compromised **

"Why don't you just stand still…and PERISH?" Frieza barked.

"Let me see what you've got," the super saiyan taunted.

"Why you worm! You dare to MOCK ME? YAAAH!" The arcosian prince raised his hand backwards and flung it forward, firing off the most powerful deathbeam he could muster straight into the Saiyan's jaw. His head was thrown backwards but alas, the attack had no other effect.

"What's the matter Frieza? I can't be harder to destroy than a planet, right?" The Saiyan grinned as he brought his head forward.

Shaking in fear, the arcosian could only respond with a series of stutters, "You…you…what are you?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? I'm the saiyan who came all the way from Earth with the sole purpose of beating you!" he angrily replied, frightening Frieza even further. "I am the warrior of legend, pure of heart, and awakened by fury. THAT'S what I am!"

BOOM! The fuming Saiyan's words were articulated by an eruption of lava forming a wall of fire behind him, giving the warrior an all too fear-provoking appearance.

As Frieza fell further and further into an endless pit of terror, the mighty saiyan roared his final words, "I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN, SON GOKU!"

* * *

Frieza jolted back to reality, breathing heavily as he threw of his sheets and jumped out of bed. His head was aching and his heart was pounding. He stumbled towards the nearest wall for support, just barely managing to make it. Sweat poured down his face as he struggled to collect the raging thoughts that were flying around in his throbbing skull. These experiences were becoming all too frequent for Frieza during his stay on Arcose. Each night, the arcosian would dream of himself facing a super saiyan and then dying while fighting him. It all began with the dream of Goku transforming into the legendary state rather than his son. The Super Saiyan then proceeded to bring the emperor an endless well of pain and torment, both physically and mentally until the end of the fight where the tyrant found himself, rather disturbingly cut in half. After that first horrifying nightmare, Frieza had thought it was all over, but then again, the next night, he found himself in a similar scenario. This time, however, he was half mechanical, and he was facing off against a young boy, also a super saiyan, sporting a dark blue jacket and a sword upon his back. The most perplexing thing of all was that the emperor had never seen this saiyan in his entire life!

As he fought the young boy, yet again, the arcosian prince ended up cut to pieces and then blasted into oblivion. Time and time again, would Frieza find himself dreaming of these two super saiyans bringing him death and despair. He'd tried taking medication, but to no avail. Eventually Frieza decided he would avoid sleep all together, just as he had done on Namek where he had stayed awake for an entire week. For an Arcosian, it was no problem staying up for this much time as long as one would get their sleep at some point during the days which followed. Frieza, however, hadn't even slept on the cargo ship that had brought him to Arcose and now that he was here, the nightmares were preventing him from getting _any _sleep at all!

The shaken Arcosian took a deep breath and calmed himself, slowly walking to the bathroom where he glared at himself in the mirror. He was in terrible condition, his eyes were swollen and bloodshot, and his overall appearance appeared to be several tones darker than usual. Slowly, he activated the tap and splashed cold water on his face. Taking one last look at himself, he carried himself back into his room and took a seat, proceeding to pour himself a glass of the strongest wine he could find. Just as he raised the cup to take a sip, a loud knock on the door sent the wine and its metallic container crashing to the floor with a loud bang. The irritated and sleep deprived Arcosian growled as he approached the door, eager to teach the bastard who'd disturbed him at this hour a….

"Oh, father! My, what a surprise!" Frieza exclaimed, shocked to see his father as the door slid open.

"Come with me," Cold ordered, a frown on his face.

_'Oh no,' _Frieza thought to himself. "_He knows doesn't he...about my lying to the council? That wretched Cooler just couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut could he? Grrrggggh, the second I get my hands on him, I swear, that blabbermouth idiotic wretch is going to embrace oblivion." _

The Arcosian, cursing under his breath, followed the King to his office where he commanded that Frieza sit down.

"Listen, father, I don't know what Cooler told you but…."

"Cooler? What are you talking about my son?" Cold interrupted.

"Is that not why I'm here?" Frieza questioned as he sat down, cursing himself for not waiting to see what his father had to say before immediately beginning to apologize.

Cold scowled, "No, I've brought you here because I just received a very interesting transmission from Planet Yredian. You know…the one I sent Ize and Mongosteen to glass a few days ago? The Luxorian Initiative's headquarters?"

"Ah yes, I am quite aware…"

"Well it would appear as if a single underground facility survived the duo's bombardment. Their leader broadcasted this message a few hours ago," the King explained as he played back the recording.

"Greetings…," a voice spoke through Cold's computer panel. It was a very assertive and serious voice, almost reminding Frieza of Raditz. "…my name is Lockheed. As of the time of recording, I am broadcasting over every network in your pathetic empire, however, this message is directed towards _you _King Cold, and the rest of your family. I have a challenge for you. Currently, I am stationed at these coordinates on Planet Yredian…08974-84, along with several other members of the Luxorian Initiative's Supreme Government. I dare you to come here and meet us face to face. There are some things I'd like to discuss with you in person. Destroy the compound or send anyone else, and your entire empire will see you for what you truly are…good for nothing scumbags who do nothing but give orders, too afraid to the dirty work yourselves. Accept my invitation, or the outcome will not be in your favor. Lockheed out."

"THE NERVE!" Frieza resounded, slamming his fist on the table in typical fashion. "Who does he think he is? What fool dares address us with such insolence?"

"He's the leader of the Luxorian Initiative," Cold responded with gritted teeth. "Frieza, I want you to accept this insect's 'invitation'. Go to the Planet Yredian, find out how he seized control over all our networks, and then I want you to rip him apart from the inside. I want you to send him to the point that he will never be able to walk again. After having your fun, I want you to bring him back to me, alive. I will then, in front of the entire galaxy, boil his insides, and incinerate the scoundrel, leaving behind nothing but ash which I shall then throw into the wind."

The son of Cold grinned, "The dirty deed shall be completed immediately! I will afford him the undeserved honor of suffering at the hands of Lord Frieza himself!"

The King rose from his seat and approached his son. "I was going to send Cooler on this mission, but he's not responding to any of my hails oddly enough."

The Arcosian Prince grinned to himself. He knew _exactly_ why Cooler wasn't responding. "_It would appear that my sabotage was successful then, excellent! The firewall I placed in his spaceship's computer system won't be able to be bypassed for at least another day or two. He won't be leaving whatever rock he was sent to for a very long time." _

"Really? It's not like him to be so careless," the arcosian replied, keeping a straight face.

"Indeed…now then, you'll find my ship and Ize in Hangar 2."

Frieza raised his left eyelid. "Ize?"

Cold nodded. "Yes, he demanded that he be allowed to witness the Luxorian leader's capture. He's had quite the battle with them in the last few decades and he's aching for revenge."

"And what about Captain Mongosteen?"

"Mongosteen is currently leading an attack on another Luxorian outpost."

"Very well then, do I have your permission to depart?"

"Indeed, you are dismissed!"

The arcosian prince hurriedly returned to his quarters to retrieve a set of armor for himself, armor which he kept in a dedicated compartment. Inside were many replicas of the customized set he always wore. Ever since the destruction of planet Vegeta, Frieza had only ever worn the set he'd sported on Planet Namek. The Arcosian had figured it was the look he'd been best known for all these years and that he might as well continue it. While slipping into the set, the emperor couldn't help but stare at the larger sets of armor that also hung from the walls. There was one for his second, final and even third form. Never before had he ever laid his hands upon any of them. "One day," he whispered to himself.

* * *

_Few Hours Later_

As Frieza's brand new flagship zoomed towards Planet Yredian, the young arcosian prince and General Ize conversed as they walked down the dark corridors of the crew quarters.

"Tell me Ize, what exactly is your story with the Luxorian Initiative?" the prince inquired, striding with both hands held behind his back.

"Hmph, Luxorian Initiative? Is that what they call themselves now? It wasn't so long ago that they were the Luxor 'Gang'," Ize spoke as they strode down the hallway.

"Indeed…"

"Haha, yeah I still can't comprehend how they've managed to deal us so much damage. It's not even that they're stronger than us, just faster, and smarter. It's rather a miracle that we discovered their base of operations in the first place. Ha, I suppose it did take us thirty years!" the General chortled.

Frieza rolled his eyes. His father had told him about how General Ize always managed to dodge the initial question. "So what's _your_ story with them?" the emperor prodded for the second time.

"My story? Well, there's not much to tell," he replied as if he were going to remain quiet, but then told the story anyway. "Our experiences with them started at the beginning. When PTO first realized that numerous amounts of our trade convoys were being attacked and their loot taken, it sent shockwaves throughout the empire. Never before had anyone dared to attack us so openly. We began to arm the convoys with a larger amount of battleships to protect them, but it did nothing to halt their attempts. We would still be losing 2-3 convoys a week! 100's of our soldiers were being killed and our attempts at protecting the cargo ships were pure failure. As the plasma disruptors on our ships only dealt damage equivalent to a person with a powerlevel around 40,000, which was obviously not working against the Luxorian ships' advanced shielding, we needed more firepower. I was crucial to this next phase due to my massive powerlevel as well as my ability to live in space. I could personally put an end to the attacking fleets. Good plan right? No, not a good plan. Any convoy that had a warrior with a powerlevel greater than 60,000 on one of the ships was never attacked. The Luxorians must have had some sort of technology similar to our scouters because how else would they know which fleets contained our super elites and which didn't?"

The two reached the end of the corridor and turned.

"Ah yes, I'm beginning to remember now. That is to say, I recall the many different reports of attacking pirates but as they never invaded my territory, I never became too involved with them. Though I am curious, how exactly did my father solve this problem?"

"Right, well…we couldn't really put a warrior with a powerlevel above 40,000 on every single convoy simply because there was nowhere near the necessary amount of such super-elites. You see Lord Frieza, we had no solution at this point. If we wanted to stop the attacks, we needed to destroy _them_ rather than defend ourselves. That's what our task was as the Alpha Divison. Track down the Luxor Gang and put an end to the conflict once and for all. However, for what seemed like a lifetime, we tried our absolute hardest to find where they hid, where they went after the attacks, and where they came from etc… Alas, it was of no use. Their ships were too fast and the few times we _did_ manage to find some sort of hideout, it was usually abandoned or even sometimes…a trap." Ize suddenly stopped talking, and clenched his fists, recalling Aubergene's death. Through gritted teeth he declared, "Luxorian bastards…they'll pay for their actions, every last one of them."

"That they will, General. Take my word for it," Frieza calmly responded, both hands behind his back. "Now that we've finally found their leaders, we _won't _let them escape."

The General smiled to himself, hearing the arcosian prince's vow. Knowing that the son of Cold would finally bring an end to the very bastards who had taken Aubergene's life gave him a true sense of achievement, more so than if he were to have killed the Initiative's leaders himself.

"Prince Frieza?" Ize questioned, suddenly coming to a complete stop. "How do we know_ this _isn't some sort of scheme?"

"Well, the coordinates of the underground bunker where their leaders are currently stationed is being monitored by over 50 of our battlecruisers. If 'Lockheed' and the rest of them try to escape in some sort of space vessel, they will be destroyed_ immediately_, and they know this. That is why they are trying to negotiate with us, the fools. The PTO is far past intercession."

"But what if they aren't trying to escape? What if it's some sort of trap or something?"

"I don't think you understand," the prince sighed, closing his eyes and pausing. "What kind of trap could _possibly_ stand a chance of harming me, Lord Frieza? The most _powerful _of their weapons was said to have given a reading of only 200,000 units and _that_ was to destroy one of our planets," the emperor asserted, slowly opening his eyes and looking at Ize. "You see?"

"I do now, forgive my foolishness. Yes I suppose you are right about that! So looks like no matter what happens, we are sure to win!"

"Precisely…"

"General Ize," a voice suddenly called from the arcosian's scouter. "We will be arriving at Planet Yredian in about 5 minutes."

The Arcosian Prince looked at the General. "Well then, it would appear as if we will have to conclude our conversation at another time. Let's get to the bridge."

* * *

"Scan the planet for life forms," Frieza commanded as he briskly boarded the bridge alongside the General.

"Already have Lord Frieza. We aren't detecting any powerlevels, it must be some sort of jamming signal," a soldier explained.

"What's the point of jamming our scanners if we already know their coordinates," Ize questioned, looking at the emperor.

"Looks like we're about to find out," Frieza muttered as the orange planet and fleets of other PTO ships came into view. "Engage landing procedures!"

* * *

As the ship descended through Yredian's clouds, the entire command center got a grand view of the graveyard the planet had become. King Cold's former flagship flew slowly above the cities which were completely leveled. The few buildings that _had _remained erect were ablaze and on the verge of collapse. To add on to the bleak scenery, the sun was setting in the distance which only served to provide a harsh contrast between beauty and destruction.

"We sure tore the hell out of this place," Ize grinned to himself as the ship landed on a mountainside. Then lowering his voice so that it was barely audible, he mumbled, "Me and Mongosteen avenged you Aubergene, we got those Luxorian bastards back!"

"Ize, hand me your scouter would you?" Frieza suddenly instructed.

"My scouter? Sure thing, you going in alone?" Ize queried, tossing the yellow scouter to the Arcosian.

"Yes, I require no escorts. This is between me and them. I _would_ like you to transmit my scouter feed over this network however," Frieza ordered, typing in the designated frequency at the general's control panel. "I want the entire empire to watch as I tear those maggots apart"

"Oh I see where you're going with this. Good luck…"

"Ha! With what? Killing an insect? Please! What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

"Our guests have arrived Lockheed, Sir. But it would appear as if only one of the demons has come with them. I'm not sure who exactly, but my guess is that it is indeed, King Cold, as it is his ship that has arrived."

"Excellent, it would appear as if our plan might just work after all. These demons shall pay for what they have done to us. Prepare the weapons."

* * *

_"How very beneath me this all is,"_ the arcosian prince grumbled as he walked through the sewer pipes that lead to the underground facility. _"Why did I get chosen for this garbage disposal? Am I not a prince, am I not royalty? I suppose, though, it was necessary as Cooler was 'unavailable'," _Frieza smirked.

After a few more minutes of walking through the damp underground tunnels, the arcosian finally reached a large metal door. According to the map on his scouter, the underground facility was directly behind it.

"Finally," the Arcosian grinned. Checking to make sure his scouter was transmitting, Frieza raised his hand up and with a flick of his finger sent the door slamming to the ground in a puff of dust.

As the dust cleared, Frieza took good notice of the small cave he was now in. Lining the walls were many circuits and wires all leading into one gigantic monitor which was placed firmly upon the rock wall, a small control panel and many other monitors underneath it. Besides that, it was nothing but an empty cavern, lit by a plethora of lamps on the walls.

"Ahhh," a familiar voice spoke, emerging from the dust. "So the good king couldn't bother coming here himself, is that it? Instead, I get his little princess? I suppose it'll have to make do though…that's too bad."

Ignoring the bug's insult, Frieza glared at the alien who had suddenly appeared. His skin was colored a dark purple, and his hair was similar to that of the Gohan brat's as a super saiyan, except it was red in color instead of yellow. He sported a very sleek body, and appeared to be a young adult.

"I take it your Lockheed then? The infamous leader of the Luxorian Initiative? Well then, you have five minutes to state your opinions after which you will suffer in ways you can't even fathom!" Frieza growled.

"HAHAHAHA!" the man laughed. "Acer, would you save me the trouble of explaining and tell this creature who's really in charge here?"

"Gladly Commander," another voice spoke as a second Luxorian came out from behind one of the computers. This one was very old. He had a long white beard coming down from his chin and absolutely no hair upon his head. The Luxorian sported a scientist's lab coat and goggles around his neck. Eagerness was written all over his face as he stared down the Arcosian Prince. "But first a little history about the Initiative. You see, your _majesty_, the Luxorians who have tormented you for so long originate from a system not too far from here. They were a warrior race of technology adorers who for centuries developed some of the most advanced pieces of science in the universe. But what did they use it for? To _kill _each other!" The Luxorian nearly choked on the word. "We possess technology far beyond that of any the universe had to offer and we wasted it in such an awful manner? It's disgusting! We could have been the masters of the universe if we wanted to!"

The Arcosian Prince narrowed his eyes, genuinely interested in Acer's story. Lockheed stood poised with both hands held behind is back. His face showed no emotion as his comrade continued the story.

"Soon enough, thousands of people joined to form a large cult on our homeworld, the Luxor Gang. We believed that our technology was being wasted on scorching our planet when really, we could use it to make the rest of the universe bow! Our goal was to make the Luxorians the greatest race to have ever existed! After some time, the Luxor Gang gained the necessary amount of power to do as we wished, without being hampered by the many warring kingdoms on out planet. We constructed fleets of battleships with our massive numbers and left the rest of our barbaric race to kill each other as they pleased. When we arrived here, at PTO space, we were shocked to see another empire already in place. Seeing this, we returned to our homeworld and for weeks, we visited the different kingdoms in search of additional soldiers and resources to help fight against your empire. Alas, each refused our pleas viciously. They claimed that if they were to give even a tenth of their supplies to the Luxor Gang, then they themselves would lose the imperial dominance amongst the rest of the nations. Unfortunately for them, this didn't sit well with the Luxor Gang and so we had no choice but to resort to violence. It all started with the assassination of each kingdom's king, proceeded by an attack that took out nearly 25% of the planet's population. We regret the deaths of our people, but it was a necessary evil. It served to be a gigantic wakeup call to the rest of our race and out of fear, they supplied us with everything we needed."

"My, you are quite the group of barbarians I must say. Forcing your entire race to heed to your superior might, very impressive," Frieza commented, clapping his hands.

"SILENCE DEMON! You have no right to criticize us as being savages, for you are the true tyrants of this universe. Our evil was necessary, yours are purely for pleasure!" Acer snapped, taking Frieza by surprise.

"Hmph, I suggest you finish your story then. Explain to me, just exactly how you came to be at war with my family's empire," the Arcosian grinned.

Gritting his teeth for a few moments, Acer continued. "No longer bounded by lack of supplies, we returned to PTO space and began to assess the situation. While your technology paled in comparison to our own, the strength of your warriors was mind boggling…being able to destroy an entire a planet with a single finger, how absurd! We knew that we couldn't stop demons like you and so we aimed to take out the weaker assets of your empire and we succeeded! However, our leadership knew that if we wanted to make any leeway at all, we'd have to take out the Arcosian royal family. And so, for the past few decades, we've been dedicating all our resources to perfect a weapon of ours, the same one we used on our own people. Then…just as we were about to make our advance, your father had us wiped out like the bastard he is!"

"That's right, he did. We'd had enough of your wretched games of 'hit and run'. Oh and forgive me if I'm not absolutely terrified of these weapons you speak off. Nothing you create could possibly hold a candle to my family's power! Now then, if we are done with the nonsense, I have some unfinished business with your commander here!" Frieza yelled, turning his head to look at Lockheed who had remained silent for the past few minutes.

"I don't think you understand, Prince!" Lockheed angrily exclaimed. "These weapons of ours aren't just any type of ordinary warfare. They're a virus...created for the sole purpose of killing an arcosian. It's taken us 35 years to perfect, as they were originally created to attack a Luxorian's immunity, not your kind's."

"Oh, is that so?" the arcosian prince mocked.

"It is indeed. Currently, our plan is to detonate a series of missiles holding this virus into Arcose's atmosphere, killing every single one of you demons unless you meet our demands. My family was one of the many victims of PTO's attack on Yredian. You are lucky that I'm even willing to negotiate. All you have to do is grant us with what we want, and you can save your race. The choice is yours demon, choose wisely!"

"Ha! To create a disease capable of killing an Arcosian would take a millennium! Please, there have been 100's before you to attempt such a maneuver, and it didn't work out so well for them. Besides, it would be impossible to even get these things onto Arcose, our security wouldn't allow it," Frieza ridiculed, crossing his arms, beginning to enjoy himself.

"Oh really? Well then, what about the 17 Missiles we _already_ have placed on Arcose? Even on your homeworld demon, the Luxorian Initiative have their resources. We might not have been able to transfer all 30 due to your attack, but 17 should still manage to deal Arcose a _heavy_ blow!"

"What?" Frieza's eyes widened for a split second before returning to their normal shape. After a few moments of silence, he began to condescendingly laugh. "You almost had me there, such a sense of humor from a man whose about to die! Hahahahaha!"

"Isn't it, isn't it just so funny?" Lockheed whispered to himself. "Acer, detonate three of our missiles over the capital city of Jorev. NOW!"

Frieza frowned. "Nothing in your bag of bluffs is going to work, I guarantee you. So why don't we stop playing these games and get down to business? I've had enough of your lies. If you wish to deceive me into meeting your demands, you're going to have to do a better job than making up this entire story of a biogenic weapon!"

"A better story than killing all of Jorev's inhabitants? Huh, I guess I could add in some parts about wiping out other cities as well if you want me too, shouldn't be too much of a problem," Lockheed taunted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Shut your mouth, fool! I already told you, I've had _enough!" _the emperor peevishly exclaimed, gritting his teeth and raising his fist. "Your time is up, prepare yourself to meet the rest of your race in oblivion!"

* * *

Back on the ship, Ize had been blown away by the Luxorian leader's daring statements. Why would he lie like that? What was he trying to accomplish? The General narrowed his eyes. Something was up, the Luxorian had seemed genuine in his words. "Contact Planet Arcose, there's something I need to see," he ordered.

* * *

"I believe this conversation is over," the prince declared, raising his index finger in the direction of Lockheed who continued to stand his ground even raising his chin up in defiance. "Of course I can't kill you just yet, so how about we start with…"

"FRIEZA!" Ize's voice boomed from the scouter, cutting him off.

"What the...what is it?"

After a few heavy breathes, Ize said something that Frieza had not expected to hear. "They're not lying Frieza, we just got word. Three explosions were just heard outside of Jorev, followed by inhabitants falling to the ground dead! They're already calculating a death toll in the thousands!"

Frieza's face went from one of gritted teeth to one of pure horror as the young prince processed the news. His entire body began to tremble as his eyes widened out of terror and fear. All of his emotions abruptly mixed together and then disappeared altogether, leaving his face completely vacant. All of a sudden, he felt his power beginning to leave him as he fell to the ground, unable to get up.

"_What...what's happening to me?" _the arcosian wondered to himself as he looked around the room and noticed it was surrounded by blue gas. "_Oh no...don't tell me." _

"You…" he growled, pointing to the duo from his position on the ground. "You did this…how?"

"I already told you princess, 35 years of non-stop work and study of your people's anatomy. This room is contaminated with the exact same virus that is now eradicating the capital city of Jorev. Looks like it's just as effective as we predicted," Lockheed remarked as he approached the fallen emperor and knelt down beside him. Speaking directly into his ear, he continued. "I didn't want to do this to your people Frieza, but you shouldn't have been so damn arrogant. I wasn't planning on being so rash about the situation but when your father ordered our deaths, we decided to respond in kind. That's fair play isn't it? Oh wait I forgot, your kind doesn't believe in fair play. I guess we don't either, but I mean, that's besides the point. A shame really…your race could have become so much more, such a waste to see it all go down in flames."

At this point, Frieza was barely managing to keep his eyes open, and all he could hear was his own heartbeat becoming faster and faster. Slowly, the Luxorian's words had become more and more muffled until he could not hear them at all. To add on to this, an ache had made its way into Frieza's chest, and it continued to grow as the seconds passed, getting closer and closer to his heart. He needed to get up, he needed to kill these bastards but he couldn't move a muscle, he was paralyzed. The emperor suddenly felt a strong reverberation as if something had just exploded but his hearing and sight had been severely suppressed so he couldn't make out what was happening. He felt a large amount of debris fall upon his body and managed to make out some inaudible noises as if someone were screaming. He then felt many more vibrations followed by more screaming when all of a sudden it all stopped. Suddenly, the prince found himself being hoisted up and placed on some sort of stretcher, being carried to some unknown destination. After another minute or two, Frieza forced his eyes open a centimeter only to see the familiar and blurred face of Sreval who seemed to be in a panic.

"I need 30 milliliters of benoyturate now!" Sreval barked at his assistants. "Damn! The infection is making its way towards his heart, the only thing stopping it right now is his conscious, if he loses that, we lose him, make sure that he stays awake! If the disease reaches his heart, it's all over."

The doctor stared at the heart monitor as he injected Frieza with every medication he had, nothing seemed to be working. _'Ok, right now all I need to do is stop the infection from moving closer to his heart, because from there it will reach the brain and that's where the real damage is done!'_

* * *

"Why don't you just stand still…and PERISH?" Frieza barked.

"Let me see what you've got," the super saiyan taunted.

"Why you worm! You dare to MOCK ME? YAAAH!" The arcosian prince raised his hand backwards and flung it forward, firing off the most powerful deathbeam he could muster straight into the Saiyan's jaw. His head was thrown backwards but alas, the attack had no other effect.

"What's the matter Frieza? I can't be harder to destroy than a planet, right?" The Saiyan grinned as he brought his head forward.

'_No,' _Frieza thought. _'It's happening again, the nightmares! But, wait a second, what's this?' _Frieza lowered his head to see a gaping hole in his chest that was leaking blood. He immediately tried to stop the blood spill by covering it with his hands but it seeped through. '_What's happening to me?' _

DOOSH! The Super Saiyan teleported directly in front of the confused arcosian and double fisted him into the land below. Just as Frieza picked himself up, the Saiyan grabbed him from the neck and thrust him against a rock wall.

"So weak and pathetic," the saiyan derided, now switched from Goku to the young boy with the blue jacket. "You can't even fight back! Your feeble body can't ever hope to match my might! I am a super saiyan!"

Frieza, barely managing to speak, began to beg. "No, please…I need help, I'll do anything you want, just let me be! My chest, I'm infected!"

"Ha! So you are just daddy's little princess, you're no prince. You are and will always be nothing more than a weak coward! Pathetic!"

The prince could feel his life force draining, he had nothing left to fight with. This super saiyan was far too strong. He was right about him being weak and he was right about him being weak…or…is he? No, he's wrong! Frieza had killed the Super Saiyan who had challenged him back on Namek, and he'd proven his might! He was a prince! He was royalty! This monkey dared to challenge that? All this time, the arcosian had feared the saiyans because of their power but now they were no more and the one legendary super saiyan who had appeared, Frieza had vanquished. They were no threat, not to him, he was an emperor!

"You fool! I am the superior being here you impudent monkey! I outshine all of your kind a 1000x fold! I refuse to be lectured by an ape!" Frieza ignited his aura to the max, releasing the super saiyan's chokehold. "I am Lord Frieza, and I alone am the most powerful being this universe will EVER SEE!"

* * *

Frieza's eyes burst open as he awoke from his semi-conscious state. He felt incredibly stiff as he turned his head to see that he was in the ship's medical bay. Ize was sitting right beside him, his back turned, reading something.

"Uggh, General?" Frieza groaned, having trouble speaking.

"Ah, Lord Frieza!" he exclaimed as he hurriedly ran to the ruler's bedside.

"What happened? Last thing I remember is Lockheed saying something. Did…..did you stop him? The other missiles, what happened to them?"

Ize looked down solemnly. "When I saw what was happening on your scouter feed, I blew a hole in the side of the mountain and attempted to destroy them, but they teleported away or something because they just disappeared! After that, I sent some soldiers to recover your body and bring it back to the ship, as I myself couldn't risk being infected. We brought you to the medical bay where Sreval worked his magic and stopped the infection."

"So then, am I cured?"

"Yes, we blocked of the disease by placing a specialized sealant around it. This sealant was composed of uninfected arcosian blood, my blood, and some other things. Apparently, if the disease is kept away from the heart, it's incapable of dealing any damage," Ize explained.

"So you're telling me, all that's keeping me alive is a sealant?"

"Oh no, the sealant is gone."

"WHAT!"

"Sreval removed the infection from your body, so there was no need for it!" Ize assured.

"And what about Arcose? Did you tell them about how to stop the infection?" Frieza worriedly questioned as he painfully got up, clutching his chest.

"We tried contacting Arcose to tell them about how to remove it but there was no response. We're only about 30 minutes away, however, so we'll see what's going on once we get there. It doesn't make sense, how did they get the missiles on our homeworld? HOW?! This is horrible, all those arcosians are gone."

Frieza remained quiet for several seconds, processing the news, his face full of rage, his eyes red with anger. Not only this, but a sudden thought caused him to become extremely apprehensive. The grand palace, the place where his father stayed was located in Jorev! Had he escaped? Was he infected? Was he….

"Ize, my father was in Jorev."

Ize's shocked reaction told Frieza that the General, too, had failed to notice this. "Oh no, I completely forgot about that! Oh damn! What do we do? The King!"

"We get to Arcose, find out what the hell is going on…and then think from there," the prince stated, feeling a sudden spasm in his chest. "Ah damn, I thought the disease was gone, what the hell is this pain?"

"It's your heart. When Sreval created the sealant, he did so with a rough estimation of your heart's size in mind, after all, he had no time to take accurate measurements. So it was a tight fit when he placed it, your heart is simply feeling the after effects. Shouldn't last too long," Ize elucidated. "We couldn't put you in the medical machine because it might have dissolved the sealant, but we can get you in one now if you'd like to?"

"No, I'm done here. We need to get to the bridge," Frieza ordered as he took a step and stumbled due to his dizziness.

"Wait, Frieza, let me help you," Ize offered, approaching the prince and hoisting him up.

"No, I can handle myself. I don't need your help," Frieza scolded, slapping Ize's hands away and falling back to the ground.

The general was dumbfounded, he had never experienced Frieza's prideful side. "I…meant no disrespect, it's just that you're in…"

"I said NO!" the arcosian blustered, causing a spasm to shoot throughout his body. "Daaagh!"

"Very well, if that is what you wish," Ize sighed, leaving Frieza struggling to remain upright.

"Just shut up and get me to the bridge then," the arcosian prince snarled.

* * *

As the General and Frieza entered the bridge, the entire crew went silent and turned to them. Frieza didn't like this, he knew they were staring at him because of how weak he appeared. He immediately unclutched his chest, and successfully managed to walk to the command chair without stumbling. Awkwardly, the crew was still glaring at him.

"Grrrrrrgh, GET BACK TO WORK OR YOUR VERY NEXT BREATH WILL BE YOUR LAST," Frieza barked, causing the entire crew to whip around and get back to what they were doing.

* * *

After arriving at Arcose's orbit, it was pure chaos. What was ordinarily an area occupied by ten or less space vessels had become completely overrun with over a hundred!

"What the hell is going on here?" the General exclaimed.

"They're evacuating the planet, get me contact with one of the…."

Before Frieza could finish, Ize interrupted. "General Phrost wants to talk to you sir!"

"Well would you look at that…put him through."

As Phrost's image displayed on the screen, the prince could already tell that situation was bad. "Lord Frieza! Oh thank goodness you're here! You..."

"Lets dispense with the formalities commander. I need a status report on Jorev and whether or not any other missiles have been found," Frieza commanded, bending forward and folding his hands.

Phrost began to explain. "The second we found that Lockheed had hidden more missiles on the planet, we immediately began evacuation procedures. I'm sorry to say that Jorev is a lost cause. Out of 200,000 inhabitants, only 12 thousand managed to be evacuated and out of those few, only five thousand were successfully treated."

"Why didn't anyone respond to our attempts at communication? And what is the status of my father?" The prince inquired in rapid succession.

"That's the other thing…it all just happened so fast! A few minutes after the missiles detonated, all of our long distance communication capabilities were jammed somehow! As for your father, I've been trying back and forth to get news on the King your highness but the only information I've successfully received is that he's on one of the evacuation vessels…his condition remains unknown I'm sorry to say."

"Where exactly are these vessels headed?"

"Nowhere for now as we haven't received any orders from…."

"Commander! You're going to want to see this," a voice called from Phrost's side of the display screen. A soldier rapidly approached him and whispered something into his ears. The arcosian commander's eyes blasted open as a loud gasp was heard. "No…IT CAN'T BE!"

Frieza frowned. "What is it Phrost?"

The commander, trembling in fear mumbled something inaudible.

"Repeat yourself commander! What IS IT?" the arcosian exclaimed in an agitated voice.

"I said…I said your father….is….he's still in the…" Phrost stopped, apparently unable to bring himself to say what needed to be said, even looking away from the screen.

The Arcosian prince rose from his chair and approached the monitor. "He's still in the what? ANSWER ME! NOW!"

Hardly any louder than before but still loud enough to be heard, Phrost said, "He's still in the…in the palace."

The words that had left Phrost's mouth with hardly any force at all, hit Frieza with all the strength of an exploding sun.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" he shrieked as his aura ignited, causing entire ship to rumble and power circuits to explode. All the lights in the command center dimmed temporarily, coming back on after a few seconds. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WAS ON ONE OF THE EVACUATION VESSELS!"

"That's what I was told by the evacuation team my lord, I had no idea! I only..."

"Blind fool! You'll pay!" Frieza growled.

"Prince Frieza, WAIT!" Ize yelled from the back of the bridge. "Remember what Lockheed said about compromising Arcose's security? He said the Initiative has had secret agents _on_ Arcose. These agents of theirs must have disposed of the initial evacuation team sent to retrieve your father and sent in a false report claiming he was off the planet! It isn't Commander Phrost's false! Somebody simply fed him the wrong information!"

The emperor dropped his aura, considering the possibility.

Phrost began to speak again. "You didn't let me finish your highness! Your father is still alive! The reason we knew he was on the planet is because another evacuation team found him! He's being brought aboard the _Infelicitas _as we speak! Unfortunately, there's no way of telling whether the treatment will work or not seeing as to how the infection might have already breached his heart."

"Hmmmm," Frieza breathed, taking a seat at his command chair once again. "How long will it take?"

"Only a few minutes sir. I take it you will wish to see him afterwards?"

"That is correct. Tell the _Infelicitas _I will be arriving shortly," Frieza ordered.

"As you wish my Lord, Phrost out."

General Ize clenched his fists from his position at the back of the bridge. "_NO, Cold. You're the King Of Arcose, my friend. Don't you dare die! Especially not because of those Luxorian bastards! Don't you dare…" _

* * *

_Aboard the Inflictus, 20 minutes Later…._

Frieza stood unaccompanied outside the surgery room where his father was being treated. General Ize had been there with him, but after only a few minutes, he had decided to enter the room and watch the operation take place himself. Now, the Arcosian Prince stood alone, simply waiting outside the silver door that barricaded him from witnessing his father's fate.

Of course.

Just as the prince had managed to get over his fear of the super saiyans, his stress and anxiety had to be fully revitalized an instant later. Not one day went by since Namek that Frieza didn't have to ask himself, "How?"

_"How did this happen? Everything was going perfectly! How has Arcose's security been so heavily compromised? Will my race ever be able to return to the jewel of a planet that is our home? Do we even possess the power to make that a possibility? Now that the Initiative is capable of killing my entire family, is there anything I can do?"_

"Prince Frieza," a solemn voice called. Sreval, who had personally requested to assist in the operation exited the room. Behind him, General Ize followed with his eyes wide open and unmoving.

Still as a statue, Frieza quietly asked. "Is he still alive?"

Sreval gave the arcosian a sad look. "Only because of pure willpower. He refuses to allow the disease to kill him, but I'm afraid that he wont be able to hold it off for much longer."

The arcosian prince let out a quiet gasp, looking at General Ize for confirmation. After receiving a slow nod, Frieza clenched his teeth and quivered. "No damnit, there's got to be something you can do!"

"I'm sorry but by the time he got here, the infection had _already_ reached his heart. I tried to remove it but such a task would take days to accomplish," Sreval explained.

The arcosian prince was on the verge of blasting the doctor right then there for giving up. However, the emperor knew that Sreval had a valid reason for doing so. It truly would have taken far too much time...more than his father had left. Frieza directed his eyes towards the room where the King lay in agony and then closed them.

"Has he retained his ability to communicate?" he inquired, his eyes closed.

"He won't let the disease take it away from him," the doctor responded.

Frieza smiled at hearing of his father's resistance. Only the King of Arcose could possibly fight off such a powerful virus for such a long amount of time. "I'm going to speak with him, make sure that I am not disturbed," the prince commanded as he entered the room, the sliding door closing behind him automatically.

When he entered, he was quick to notice the awful condition of the place. Shattered glass littered the floor alongside smashed drawers and blinking broken lights. Because of this, the room was very dark.

_"Father did THIS? No wonder the operation was taking so long. Where is…" _Frieza's thought process was suddenly interrupted by the sound of heavy wheezing. The emperor shot a glance to the back of the room where he found his dying father in terrible condition. He was under the illumination of a single purple flamed candle which he held in his hand and his entire body was filled with bruises and scratches as if he'd been in a fight. No doubt he'd done this to himself as a result of the murderous pain he was enduring. Never before…_never_ before had Frieza seen his father in such a pitiful condition. King Cold was always so energetic and alive, not to mention incredibly intimidating. But now, as he lay sprawled against the wall, helpless, he was none of those things.

"Ize?" King Cold questioned, raising his head, "Is that you?"

"No father, it's Frieza," the young prince replied, realizing that his father was suffering blindness just as he had a few hours ago. "I wish to speak with you."

"Ah, Ize told me you were coming…said…said that you weren't infected. But look at me son, sitting here in a corner, unable to move! It's pathetic, that's what it is!" Cold exclaimed, suddenly spasming as pain shot through his body as a result of the outburst. "Agggggh!"

Frieza, not saying a word, clenched his fists and knelt down beside him. "Father?"

"Forget about it, we have important matters to discuss. I need you to listen very carefully now my son. When I'm gone, this empire will be left at war without its King. Now normally…I would have chosen you as my heir. But your…excuse of a brother has slowly redeemed himself," Cold stated, coughing in between words as it became more and more difficult to communicate. "Now then, I want you two to get along for once, and work this out together. I want you to assure me that you will not compete for the throne!"

As the King spoke, Frieza felt his heart pounding inside his chest. Was this really happening? Was his father actually going to die? It didn't seem real, it couldn't be real. But as he sat there, listening him about the responsibilities both he and his brother would inherit, the emperor knew it wasn't an illusion. For hours, the Arcosian prince stayed by his father's side, hearing out everything the King had to say, simply nodding whenever a question was asked of him.

"Frieza…" he finally said, ceasing his information bombardment.

For the first time in hours, Frieza spoke with a meek, "Yes…father?"

"Remember that day on the roof of the grand palace? When you were but a young child? I was teaching you how to fly but you just kept falling. However, after each failure, you continued to get back up and face the problem head on. I want you to remember that. I want you to remember how your failures didn't keep you from focusing on your main objective. Remember that Frieza! You must always focus on your main objective, nothing else matters. If something needs to be changed, don't be afraid to sacrifice everything! Then my son, and only then will your goals be reached. Just remember that day. You…you made me proud that day."

With those final words, the mighty King of Arcose's body became still as a statue. His eyes stared unblinkingly at the opposite side of the room as his pupils completely disappeared.

Keeping quiet, Frieza rose from his kneeling position and with a blank face, picked up the purple flamed candle that his father had held. Taking one last look at the mighty King, the Arcosian quietly left the room.

* * *

_Hello everyone. Sorry to end on such a tragic note but as I mentioned before, the Season 2 opening arc will be packed with emotion. Also, as you can see the chapter length was literally equal to two entire regular ones and as such took quite a while to proofread. But as I mentioned before, with alot of chapters completed(not proofread), my uploading schedule should remain at a steady weekly pace with occasional one day delays. I hope you all enjoyed and if you have any questions or comments, I cherish reader feedback so please leave a review! Your support IS my drive, and my inspiration. _

_I'm sure all of you must be wondering where the hell the Luxorian Initiative was in the actual universe and that will all be explained after the The Fall of Arcose Arc has passed. I try extremely hard to check all of my logic as the DBZ universe is FILLED with information and many problems can arise in a story such as this. So, if you notice something that looks a little "off", don't hesitate to tell me. _


	7. Blinding Rage

_Last time on Frieza's Revenge..._

_(My apologies for uploading the wrong chapter)_

___After discovering that a group of Initiative leaders survived the Alpha Division's attack on Yredian, Frieza was sent to take them down. Arriving on Yredian, Frieza met Lockheed, the leader of the Luxorian Initiative. After a brief conversation, Lockheed threatened Frieza by claiming that he had just detonated three deadly bio-weapons on Arcose. The prince was shocked to learn that these claims were no bluff and that he himself had been infected! Thanks to the work of Dr. Sreval however, Frieza was able to recover and survive. Unfortunately, when he returned to Planet Arcose, he came to learn that his father had not been so lucky. Spending the mighty king's last moments with him, Frieza witnessed Cold's death and must now struggle to maintain grasps on an empire that is about to be thrown into chaos.  
_

* * *

**FR-The Fall Of Arcose(Part 3 of 4)  
**

**Chapter Seven: Blinding Rage  
**

Frieza left the operation room in the exact same manner as the General had. His face was vacant of any emotion save for his eyes which were wide open and unblinking. The prince's mind was no different. It had become a hollow shell in which not a single thought occurred. In fact, it was as if he wasn't even living anymore. He was dead, and all that remained was an emotionless machine.

"Lord Frieza?" prodded the General. He had remained outside the room the entire time, awaiting the prince's exit.

Not even bothering to give the General a glance, the Arcosian walked right past him towards the elevator. Ize decided to follow him, despite being completely ignored. As they descended into the hangar bay where their shuttle awaited them, neither spoke a word. When they'd boarded the tiny vessel, the Arcosian prince simply sat down and waited. The General took this to mean that Frieza wanted him to fly the ship.

As the shuttle left the hangar of the _Infelicitas, _Ize looked back from the pilot's seat and inquired, "What is our destination?"

Not saying a word, Frieza turned his head in the direction of King Cold's former flagship which could be seen flying outside the shuttle's window.

* * *

The second they arrived, the emperor immediately disembarked and began to walk to an unknown location with Ize right behind him, the latter being extremely anxious.

"Lord Frieza, if I may ask where you're headed? Shouldn't we be going to the bridge? If so, we're going the wrong way. Um, Lord Frieza? Where are we going?" the General repeatedly asked in vain. The prince simply continued to walk at the same pace, paying no attention to the General's words. This began to make Ize feel very uncomfortable, more than he already was. With King Cold gone and his home world under attack, the General found it impossible to bring himself to make any decisions on his own. He _needed_ Prince Frieza's say on the matter. However, the fact that the prince wasn't even responding to his inquiries made that "need" pretty difficult to fulfill. If Frieza was so shaken up that not even he could bring himself to focus, was there any hope at all?

Near the end of the hallway, the two finally stopped and entered one of the living quarters. In the center was a very large and beautiful bed surrounded on all sides by stunningly crafted furniture. Lining the walls were an assortment of pictures, all of them depicting Arcose's gorgeous landscapes and icy tundras.

Frieza slowly walked to one of the empty tables and placed the candle he had been holding since he left the _Infelicitas_ in the middle of it. Watching this, Ize's head lifted up as he suddenly understood everything. This was King Cold's bedroom before he had given his ship to the prince! No wonder the emperor had brought candle with him. The purple flame it was creating must have been generated by King Cold's very own aura, thus making it the closest connection with Cold that Frieza had left. Ize opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself when heard angry breathing coming from the prince. At that moment, all the lights in the room began to blink uncontrollably as the resonance of the emperor's anger began to spread throughout the ship. Slowly, Frieza turned to face Ize, his face contorted with fury. A disturbingly ugly aura surrounded him, black as the darkest void.

It was in that instant that that the General knew that he wasn't witnessing the prince's anger. No, what he was witnessing was the manifestation of King Cold's rage, his own rage, and _all_ of the fallen arcosians'. Their hatred and their vengeful desires were all being reflected in this showcase of wrath and ire. After a few moments, the emperor gradually allowed the aura to subside and returned to his normal state, still clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"Ize," he finally spoke.

"Ye…yes Lord Frieza?" the General stuttered, glad that the prince had finally chosen to speak but still shocked by what had just witnessed.

"Get me contact with Lockheed as soon as possible, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Ize exclaimed with a salute. With that, he ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Frieza turned his head towards the candle. Kneeling down in front of it, he stared at the dancing purple flame. "_You must always focus on your main objective. Remember that Frieza!" _exclaimed King Cold, his words ringing in the prince's ears.

"Yes, but what exactly is my main objective? Where the hell do I start damnit!" The prince's tail smashed the ground he was sitting on, creating large cracks all around its point of impact.

"That_ is_ the question isn't it?" a voice suddenly spoke, causing the emperor to jump up and whirl around. Much to his surprise, there in front of him stood the leader of the Luxorian Initiative, Lockheed.

"YOU!" Frieza resounded, his previous anger returning to him. The emperor burst forward in an attempt to tackle the Luxorian. However, the arcosian's entire body simply passed through Lockheed's figure and smashed into the wall behind him. "Aggh, how did you…?"

Lockheed began to laugh in mockery, his entire body briefly flashing. "Glad to see you're still alive! But yes, you truly think I would have risked coming here in person? What you see before you is nothing more than a holographic representation of myself. So unfortunately, I'm afraid we won't be able to get too as intimate as you'd like."

"Grrrggh, you bastard! How did you escape us back on Yredian?" the emperor growled.

"Oh that? Just a little bit of magic tricks and such," the Luxorian teased.

"ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

The Luxorian hologram frowned and responded, "How do you think? The Initiative has always possessed superior technology. This was only another example."

"Ah but of course. Your blasted ability to create teleportation portals. But that's not right…I didn't see any in the cave we were in!"

"That's because it was hidden in the back of the room," the Luxorian smirked.

Frieza's eyes narrowed and then shot open at a sudden realization. "So that's how you got the missiles onto Arcose isn't it? You teleported them inside the atmosphere and then detonated them?"

"Hmph, no I'm afraid teleportation played no part in delivering the missiles to your planet, though that would have been far more convenient. With our portals, one can only teleport organic bodies and any clothing on them, but get any heavier or larger than that and it won't be teleported."

"Awfully foolish of you to reveal such a weakness," Frieza pointed out in a weak attempt to gain the upper hand.

"You know what's funny?" Lockheed asked, condescendingly ignoring the prince's statement but still remaining on topic. "Ever since the attack on Yredian, you automatically assume that the Luxorian Initiative is out of commission. You might have destroyed our military headquarters but we are still quite powerful and in a far better position than you are. Speaking of positions, whose going to be the next King? With your father deceased and all?"

"Why you...insolent," Frieza angrily growled, his eyes reddening.

"Yes yes…I know. It's hard! But you forget that it was your empire who killed my family first, but I digress! The whole reason I graced you with my presence was to let you know that I have decided to revoke my previous statements of being willing to negotiate. No, I'm afraid we've lost too much to not fully retaliate. Thus, you will soon bear witness to the Initiative's full power and this time, your entire race _will _perish. Just a bit of fair warning. Until then, I suppose I'll just see you around!"

"Wait what? Don't you dare…" the arcosian yelled but the hologram had already disappeared. "Agggh! I need to get to the bridge!"

* * *

"Ize!" Frieza hollered, arriving at the command center.

"Ah Lord Frieza, I'm afraid I…"

"Ignore my previous orders. I want you to hold a meeting on the Moxrim space station as soon as possible. I want _all _nearby important figures of the Planet Trade Organization there, non arcosians included," the emperor commanded. "I don't want the meeting on any planets as any of them could be infested with those damn Luxorian missiles understood?"

"Yes but why do you…"

"Don't ask questions. Just do it!" the emperor scolded, proceeding to look out the ship's window with gritted teeth. "_Father, I don't know if this is my main goal or not but, I promise you this, I will have my revenge!" _

_Two Hours Later, Moxrim Station _

General Ize had done exceptionally well in gathering as many members of both the high and sub-level councils as he could. In attendance were over a hundred arcosians and many more officials of various other races. Even Captain Mongosteen had returned from his assigned mission at hearing of King Cold's death and prince Frieza's call.

Now, they all sat talking amongst themselves in Moxrim station's massive auditorium. None of them had even the slightest clue as to why they were there except that the prince himself had ordered this meeting. After a few minutes, they all became silenced as Frieza walked onto the stage, his hands ceremoniously held behind him. Captain Mongosteen and General Ize were at his side with their hands held behind their back as well.

"Thank you all for coming," the arcosian formally greeted, using his energy to amplify his voice many fold. "You must be wondering why you're here. Before I answer that question, I have a few of my own. Let's start with the following. What…am I?'" Frieza asked as he angled his head to the right where Ize stood. "General? Care to answer?"

"You are an Arcosian, Lord Frieza!" the General yelled so that all could hear.

"Yes, yes I am. On top of this, I am this empire's ruler. Even Captain Mongosteen, whose power transcends any of yours knows this. Isn't that right Captain?" The prince shifted his head to the left towards Mongosteen.

"Yes, Lord Frieza!" he shouted, maintaining a soldier's stance.

"Loyalty," the emperor began, "is a virtue critical to this empire's power yes? So now I ask all of you, where are _your_ loyalties? Are they to your leaders?"

The crowd began to whisper to each other and then they all roared, "Yes, Lord Frieza!"

"AND WHO ARE YOUR LEADERS?"

"THE ROYAL FAMILY!"

"Excellent," the arcosian prince grinned. "Keep that in mind during the coming weeks, where I guarantee you that this loyalty of yours shall be tested. To put it simply…"

All of a sudden, a much louder voice finished Frieza's sentence for him "To put it _simply, _he's ordering you all to be his pawns!" it spoke.

"What's this?" Frieza exclaimed, losing his formal stance. The crowd remained quiet, even more muddled than the prince himself. Mongosteen and Ize immediately sprang into action, flying up into the air in order to scan for where the voice had come from. A ghostly figure materializing onto the center of the stage drew their and the audience's attention to it. As a matter of fact, it wasn't alone. There were many others at each of the room's corners and much to everyone's surprise, they were all holograms of Lockheed.

"_Impossible! How does he keep doing this?" _the Arcosian prince wondered in anger. In order to not make a scene, however, he did not act on impulse and forced himself to remain quiet. The Alpha Divison landed beside him once again, confused as ever.

"Prince Frieza?" Ize questioned in a quiet voice. "What are your orders?"

"Stand steadfast and see what the worm has to say. We don't want to cause a ruckus now do we? It would only serve to be a sign of weakness," the prince instructed, narrowing his eyes in hatred as Lockheed began to speak once again.

"Hello everyone! As many of you already know, my name is Lockheed and I am the leader of the Luxorian Initiative. Something you might _not_ know is that I am the one responsible for slaying the King of Arcose!" Lockheed exclaimed, delivering the news with pride.

Many of the crowd members were blasted away by this statement as they didn't even know that King Cold existed, much less that he had been killed! They all thought that Cooler and Frieza were the _only_ members of the Royal Family.

"That's right. This King was every bit as powerful as Frieza or his brother and you know what? The Luxorian Initiative, not through brute strength, but rather technological prowess, took the tyrant down! Don't you see? Your rulers are not immortal, they _can_ be killed. None of you have to live your lives under their thumbs anymore. Join me, and I will give you all the freedom you could have ever dreamed of. In return, all I ask of you is to help me put an end to them. I understand that many of you still doubt me and that it would be highly unlikely for you all to survive if you rebelled. However, you are in a far worse position if you _do _choose to continue serving as their slaves," Lockheed declared, wearing a face of anticipation as he delivered the next part of his speech. "Unfortunately, the things I have said here about freedom and joining me are not applicable to any of the people in this crowd. You see, I've been recording and broadcasting this little speech of mine over all of PTO's networks. This message is targeted to all of those currently _watching_. I tell you to take heed, for what you are about to see will show you the true meaning of my message."

Everyone including Frieza, Mongosteen, and General Ize were absolutely blown away by Lockheed's statements. Whispers could be heard among the crowd as they began to get incredibly uneasy at hearing Lockheed speak in such a menacing tone.

After a few moments of silence, Lockheed's head raised up away from the floor and the audience. "Sometimes to rise above tyrants, you must be willing to become just as ruthless! You will all serve as an example to the empire that you either join me and attain freedom or remain loyal to them and become my enemy."

Ize's eyes widened as he knew exactly what was about to happen. The world around him instantly entered slow motion as he began to yell to the crowd.

"TAKE COVER!"

BOOM!

The floor upon which the entire auditorium stood blew upwards as a massive wall of fire erupted from underneath it. The five or so people who hadn't been blown to bits were immediately sucked into the vacuum of space where they would soon meet their inevitable deaths.

All of this transpired in the few seconds that Ize had closed his eyes in order to protect them from the surprisingly powerful flash of the explosion. He opened them to notice that he, Mongosteen and Frieza were surrounded by a compact sphere of yellow-orange energy which the prince was creating. He also noted that the ball contained air as he could hear himself panting.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Mongosteen shrieked, asking the question that all three of them were wondering.

"A BOMB?" Frieza angrily questioned, his eyes once again filled with fury. "How…how did he get one on board damnit!"

"I have no idea," the General muttered as he looked outside the Imprisonment Ball around them. Moxrim station which had carried over a thousand of PTO's researchers, doctors, and council members was missing its entire bottom half.

The next few months were hectic ,despite there being no more incidents with the Luxorians. Frieza had immediately ordered all high ranking officials that hadn't attended the assembly (much to their fortune) to rendezvous at the arcosian homeworld. All major assets including Cooler and the Armored Squadron, who had managed to return after Frieza's sabotage, gathered in a massive union around Arcose's orbit. The arcosian prince's older brother was furious with Frieza as his mischief had led to Cooler not being able to speak with King Cold before his death. Ize had successfully managed to calm him down though, claiming that were it not for his being stranded, he would have surely suffered the same fate as his father. After a few days of remaining bitter, the two brothers agreed on a temporary truce. Both of them decreed that they would assist each other until the war with Initiative had been dealt with as that is what their father would have wanted.

Thus, while they decided what their plan of attack would be, thousands upon thousands of ships continued to warp in each day. All of them were eager to be put under the security of Arcose's newly placed defenses. Every single ship was scanned and every single person's actions were watched. The entire Arcosian population remained on their evacuation vessels, far too afraid to ever step back onto their soil until they knew that the infection had been dealt with. In response, Cooler and Frieza had ordered that all of the empire's resources go into the immediate creation of a vaccine against the Luxorian bio-weapon so that the Arcosians at least, could once again be safe. This led to all military operations being put on hold and many colonies being completely abandoned. Eventually, this chaos was labeled as the Malevolent Terror.

After much thinking, the duo of brothers finally decided to hold another meeting with the High Council. This one however, would only be with the more powerful assets of PTO such as the Alpha Division and Armored squadron. The empire had already lost a good chunk of their best doctors and scientists in the destruction of Moxrim Station. They couldn't risk anymore damage. Frieza knew that if they wanted to put an end to the Malevolent Terror, then they would have to act sooner then later. Far too much time had already been wasted.

* * *

_Alpha Division quarters, 30 minutes before the second meeting of the High Council…_

General Ize lied on his back, still as a statue on the upper portion of the bunk beds he and Mongosteen now shared aboard Frieza's flagship. The Captain was on the lower bunk, playing with a ball of energy he had created. Neither of them spoke, concentrating on their thoughts. As such, it was silent, save for the hum of the Brench's energy ball which continued to change pitch as Mongosteen swung it in all directions with his finger.

"So," Ize started, breaking the silence. "I never got to ask you about your son."

The man's mention caused the ball in Mongosteen's hand to spark and then disappear as he closed his hand. "Salza? Well we don't talk as much as I would have liked. He gets really uncomfortable around me for some reason," the Brench sighed. "But I am glad. Glad that he's the leader of the Armored Squadron and all you know? Father like son, haha! Which reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you something. Where are you gonna go?"

"What do you mean?" the General questioned, staring at the ceiling.

"What are your plans for when this war with the Initiative is over?"

"Well," the General said rubbing his chin. "Now that the Alpha Division falls under Frieza's jurisdiction, I guess I'll just go where he goes. He's told me that he plans on visiting Earth next."

"Earth? What's that?"

"He says that it contains some sort of hidden treasure," the General laughed.

Mongosteen responded with a laugh himself. "Hahaha, treasure? What the hell? Tell me you're joking."

"I'm not!" Ize responded, still chuckling.

"Sounds like that crazy super saiyan myth he always talks about."

Ize stopped laughing, raising an eyelid. He looked down from his bunk and asked, "Super saiyan myth? What's that? What's a freaking saiyan?"

Mongosteen turned to see Ize's head poking down. "No way! You don't know about the whole Saiyan thing? The Great Apes and Prince Vegeta?"

"I was gone 30 years! I never heard about this stuff!"

"Good point," the Brench chuckled. "Alright, let's start at the part about…"

BEEP! The communicator began to buzz just as Mongosteen began to tell the story.

"Ah goddamnit. Here, I'll take this," the General exclaimed, jumping off the bed and answering the call.

"This is General Ize of the Alpha Division!"

"Ahhhhh, General!" the voice of Commander Phrost spoke.

"Commander Phrost? Yes, how may I help you?"

"I hear there is going to be another meeting and was wondering if I have permission to attend? I want to see what PTO's plans are for fighting the Initiative," he claimed over the communicator.

"Oh is that a fact? I suppose there is no harm. But be wary, you will not have permission to speak," Ize warned. "You may only observe!"

"Why certainly! I give you my word," Phrost pronounced. "Also, if I may ask where exactly this meeting is being held?"

"Unless we undergo any last minute changes, it will be aboard Prince Cooler's ship in about half an hour."

"Ah, just I thought! Very well then, that will be all General Ize. Once again I thank you for allowing me this wonderful honor."

"No problem Commander."

"Phrost out."

Mongosteen began to chuckle. "Talk about a kiss-ass huh? Really wants to get in good with Frieza doesn't he?"

Ize laughed. "Yeah you don't say! But I do wonder why he contacted me and not Frieza himself then?"

"That's because he knew you would say yes. Frieza would've probably told him to shut the hell up and get lost!" Mongosteen joked.

"Haha, good point. And, speaking of Frieza, we don't want to be late to this meeting. You'll have to tell me all about these 'super saiyans' at another time!"

"Right!"

* * *

Once aboard Cooler's ship, the two members of the Alpha Division made their way into the conference hall where the assembly was being held. As they entered, they noticed that Phrost and the Armored Squadron were already there, sitting at a round table and conversing with each other. Salza looked up and made eye contact with his father who awkwardly gave a smile and waved. Mongosteen then looked away and sat on the opposite side of the large table next to Ize who was sitting by Commander Phrost.

"Ah hello General," Phrost greeted by shaking Ize's hand.

"Good morning commander, glad to see such dedication from you!"

"Ah but of course! It's just that I am quite curious as to what Lord Frieza and Lord Cooler have in store for us!"

"I can only imagine," Ize muttered, proceeding to return to his conversation with Mongosteen.

After a few minutes, Phrost began to get impatient and tapped the General on the shoulder, drawing his attention, much to the Brench's annoyance.

"Yes commander?"

"Any idea on where Frieza and his brother are?"

"They're assisting an important medical fleet return to Arcose. Word has it that this fleet contains some of the empire's most brilliant doctors," Ize explained.

"Wait, so you mean to say that they won't be here?" Phrost exclaimed rather loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "Oh, my deepest of apologies. Forgive my outburst. I'm just a little surprised to hear that."

"Haha, fear not commander. They are going to..."

Before he could finish, the lights dimmed and a monitor dropped down. On it, was a split screen with Cooler and Frieza on each side.

"Speak of the devil," Ize remarked as he stood up and saluted. "Greetings Prince Frieza and Prince Cooler! We have gathered here in anticipation of your arrival!"

"Excellent," Frieza nodded approvingly and then narrowed his eyes at the sight of Phrost. "Commander? I don't recall asking for your presence?"

"He was granted permission by me," Ize answered, a little nervous that Frieza might disapprove. "Of course, he is only here as an observer and will remain silent throughout the meeting!"

"Ah I see. Well then, welcome Commander," the prince grinned, eliciting a bow from the other arcosian.

"If we're done with the formalities, I believe we have business to attend to," Cooler stated, beginning to get impatient.

"But of course, let the meeting begin!" Frieza declared.

For the rest of the meeting, the council conversed on a list of all the things that needed to be accomplished before PTO would be ready to retaliate against the Initiative. Of top priority was the development of a vaccine against the bio-weapon. Next would come a short period of ambush/reconnaissance in which the Armored Squadron and Alpha Division would work in unison to discover Initiative outposts and annihilate them. These attacks would most certainly provoke some sort of response from the Luxorians. To guarantee such incitement, Frieza and Cooler also decided to set up many "bait" fleets whose vessels would be filled with "Essence Cores" and "Transmitter Drones". What made the cores so special was their ability to be filled with large amounts of energy. This meant that when many of them would be placed together aboard a space vessel, it would give off the illusion that the ship was filled with weak soldiers, when really, it was empty. Such a beautiful target would be far too valuable to be overlooked and thus, the Initiative would most definitely choose to attack. Unbeknownst to them, the empty ships would also be littered with hundreds of recently developed Transmitter Drones which would latch onto the unsuspecting attackers and track them all the way back to their home base. Powerful assets of PTO such as Frieza, Cooler, and the Alpha Division would then arrive at and destroy these areas. With that, Frieza called an end to the assembly.

Throughout the meeting, Commander Phrost had remained quiet, doing as he was told. It wasn't till he heard that this would be the last assembly before the war's end that he decided to speak.

"Is it truly such a wise idea to hold off all meetings until _after_ the war?" he blurted. General Ize immediately face palmed at the Commander's idiocy. His outburst had provoked a frown from Cooler as well as Frieza.

"I don't take your meaning," Cooler responded, raising an eyelid.

"It's just that this war might last a really long time yes? It would behoove us all to meet weekly instead of waiting till the war is _over_," Phrost audaciously answered. "We could have the meeting right here on your ship and we could provide frequent updates to each other! I'm telling you, this is a far better course of action."

At hearing this, Ize stopped face palming and narrowed his eyes. _"Why is the fool so concerned? How can he just challenge Frieza and Cooler's plan like that?" _

"You strike a fair point Commander and while I am aware of your military prowess, Frieza and I will continue with the plan we've discussed," Cooler affirmed. "It's not like we won't be providing updates to each other, just that there won't be any "formal" meetings, that's all."

General Ize was watching Phrost closely now, hopeful that he wouldn't foolishly try to retort. Oddly enough, the arcosian was twiddling his thumbs in what appeared to be a showcase of nervousness or was it something else? Impatience perhaps? That would be absurd, how could he possibly be getting impatient with the Royal Family?

"Even so Lord Cooler," Phrost confronted, raising his voice. "I'm telling you that we should at _least_ have one more assembly here on your ship! Surely, it would benefit…"

"SILENCE!" Frieza hollered. "I don't know who gave you permission to speak to us in that manner but you better watch your tongue! General?!"

Ize was practically upside down in his chair at this point due to the sheer embarrassment. At his name, he jumped up and saluted. "Yes Lord Frieza?"

"Take this impudent upstart and get him out of my sight!" Frieza ordered with a frightening scowl.

"Whatever you say sir! Commander, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me this instant!" he yelled, feigning anger when in reality, he was more inquisitive then anything.

"Very well," he mumbled as both of them exited the room. Once they'd reach the end of the hallway, Ize stopped and turned to face the Commander.

"Listen, Ize. It was not my intent to," Phrost began.

"Save it," the General interrupted, raising his hand to silence the old arcosian. "I'm not angry at you whatsoever. As a matter of fact, I'm rather curious as to why you insisted on having these weekly meetings in the first place."

"Oh that? I just thought that having weekly meetings here would keep everyone informed and such. Or at least one more or something. It's dumb, I know. I'm just being foolish. I…I should just get going actually," Phrost stuttered, as he began to walk away.

"No no no, hold on! You kept saying 'here'," the General pointed out. "Why does it have to be on _this_ very ship?"

"Oh that…I…I just," the General was pausing incessantly. "I don't know, I just think it's the safest place and all."

"I guess that is true," Ize mumbled, noticing that Phrost's tail was rapidly swaying back and forth. "Well then, I suppose I'll catch up with you later. In the meantime, try to stay out of Frieza's sight yeah?"

The commander gave the tiniest of nods and then quietly walked away without another word. A few minutes later, the council exited the assembly room and Mongosteen ran up to Ize who was leaning against the wall.

"Well that was awkward. Frieza is _not_ happy with that guy is he?"

Too occupied in his thoughts to pay attention to his cohort's question, Ize replied with a generic grunt. He then randomly asked, "Hey Mongosteen, you remember the incident at Moxrim Station right?"

"You bet I do," the brench replied.

"And remember how Prince Frieza asked for _all_ high ranking officials to be in attendance?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Commander Phrost is a high ranking official right? So why wasn't he there?"

Mongosteen's eyes widened. "You're not suggesting…no it can't be. Nah, think about it! He's the commander of border security! I don't think he _could_ leave his post."

"I know, I know. Just a thought."

After conversing with Mongosteen for a few more minutes, the General excused himself and returned to his quarters on Frieza's ship so that he could think to himself without any distractions. Mongosteen might have dismissed everything as a coincidence, but Ize could not get himself to wrap his head around everything. Why had Phrost been so concerned when he heard that Frieza and Cooler weren't going to be in attendance? Also, why had he _insisted_ on having another meeting, going as far as to challenge the Royal Family's final say? Not to mention the way he had stuttered and acted so nervous in reaction to the General's questions was quite suspicious. Something was definitely up, and Ize was going to find out just what it was. His mind had been made up. He was going to sneak on board Commander Phrost's ship and gather as much information as he could.

* * *

Commander Phrost's Ship (_The_ _Haverna)_, four hours later...

Waiting till Phrost's ship docked at the D49 Space Station for its daily systems check, Ize successfully managed to enter the _Haverna _without being caught. The second he was on board, the General activated his scouter which digitally created a route straight towards the bridge. Ize knew the command center would be empty as all crew members were required to remain off board while the systems check took place. Using his scouter to double check this, the General began his journey up to the bridge. Flying at super speed, he reached the elevator in nothing more than a few seconds. As he arrived at the command center, he approached one of the control panels and attempted to access it. Seeing that it was locked, he used one of the many override codes Frieza had given him. Once he got in, he immediately scanned for suspicious activity. After a few monotonous minutes, he began to question whether or not he was simply losing his mind and that's when he saw it. That's when he saw the shocking truth.

* * *

Frieza's Ship, Command Center

The arcosian prince stood staring out the window with one hand behind his back and the other holding a glass of red colored wine. He glared down at the ice-blue planet that was is home and simply watched its rotation for hours, the way he had watched it for weeks. Everything had become so boring lately, that Frieza had nothing better to do with his time. No, boredom was far too weak a word to describe Frieza's feeling of tediousness.

_"What a waste of time these past few months have been. Without father running the empire anymore, I feel like a dog tied to a leash. I'm bounded to this single area, unable to fulfill any of my other goals. All because of this damned war! Above it all, I, the most powerful being in the universe haven't been able to do a blasted thing! I can take down a super saiyan yes, but can I fight off a blasted virus? NO! Why the hell haven't those damned doctors been able to create a vaccine yet? Do I need to start incinerating a few of them every day to give them a little more incentive or something? And Cooler, that blabbering imbecile wouldn't know tactics if it hit him in the damn skull. Nothing has brought me more misery than having to work with him. All he ever does is criticize my decisions and my battle strategies when it is clearly he who makes the absolute worst judgments. Just because he's older and father is gone, he thinks he's in charge all of a sudden!"_

"LORD FRIEZA! LORD FRIEZA!" Ize screeched, bursting into the room.

_"_What is it now?" Frieza grumbled.

"You're going to want to see this," Ize panted, punching something into one of the panels. A few seconds later, the main screen dropped down and displayed a map of Arcose with the symbol of a ship traveling around it. "If everyone could please go to their quarters while I deliver this, it would be much appreciated!"

The crew members all did as they were told and cleared the command center in seconds, thankful that they wouldn't have to witness any bad news, especially Frieza's reaction to it.

"What is this?" Frieza inquired, the digital map reflecting in his eyes.

"This is the _Haverna's _usual ship movements. See how it's orbiting the planet in a steady cycle, only stopping at the D49 station?" Ize remarked.

"Yes? Where are you going with this Ize?"

"Now take a look at this. On the day we met Lockheed, the _Haverna_ stopped right over…here." The map showed Commander Phrost's ship stopping in a random location. "That, Prince Frieza, is right over the capital city of Jorev. The missiles weren't on Arcose, they were on Phrost's ship. HE FIRED THEM!"

TAAASH! The glass in Frieza's hand shattered, causing the wine it held to spill everywhere. "WHAT!"

"That's not all Lord Frieza. Later that day, with Moxrim Station, the same thing happened yet again. Look, the _Haverna_ stopped right over here, not directly under, but close to Moxrim's bottom half." The map showed what the General was describing and then switched to digital images taken of the destroyed space station. "If you look closely, you will notice that the edges of the space station are blown inward, not outward yes? This means the explosion came from the exterior! It came from a missile! And coincidentally enough, my information shows the _Haverna'_s torpedo bays being emptied during _both_ events!"

Frieza was frozen in place, with his mouth ajar. Color was draining from his face and he was staring wide-eyed at the map, completely flabbergasted by what was being shown to him.

"Last but not least," Ize solemnly continued, "it was _his_ men who killed the initial evacuation team sent to retrieve your father. Phrost's the one that sent in the false reports! Because of him, your father failed to be treated in time and it is also because of him, that your own life was put in jeopardy! It has come to my attention that he tried to assassinate both you and your brother in today's meeting. I discovered gas canisters filled with the virus in the ship's vents. I don't know how he managed it but I can guarantee you that it was either him or one of his men who placed them there. To conclude, Prince Frieza, all those arcosians' blood including your father's IS ON COMMMANDER PHROST'S HANDS!"

"Noooo!" The arcosian exclaimed in a savage voice. It was so menacing in fact, that it struck fear into the General's heart. "I'm gonna put an end to this! He WILL PAY!"

The arcosian prince shot a glance outside the ship's window and clenched his fists till they began to bleed. Without warning, he then ignited his blue aura and began to power up to the maximum. The chest piece he wore blew clear off, sending shards of it, smashing into the control panels, causing them to burst into sparks. His middle section then tripled in size, followed by his arms and legs. The General, who had already braced himself for a violent reaction had never expected this.

"_Damnit, what's he doing? Why is he transforming? Wait a second, don't tell me that's…" _Ize looked out the window to notice that Phrost's ship could be seen flying in the distance. _"He's not thinking about…no he wouldn't!" _

Before Ize could think further, Frieza, who had completed his transformation pointed his open palm towards the window.

"Lord Frieza, wait!" Ize cried out, but it was too late.

DSSSH! A purple energy ball shot forward, tearing a massive hole in the front of the ship. As the air was sucked out of the bridge, both Arcosians stood still with General Ize being unable to hear his own thoughts. The roar of the air leaving the ship was outrageously loud and now, Frieza couldn't hear what he had to say!

Frieza knelt down onto the ground, completely ignoring the powerful force attempting to suck him out. Electricity shot out of his body as he burst forward at super speed, making a bee-line for the _Haverna_. Though his speed was impressive, Ize had no problem keeping up with him as the General's speed in his final form far surpassed that of Frieza's when he donned his second.

People on nearby ships who happened to be looking out of their windows were astonished to see the two glowing orbs of light heading straight for the _Haverna. _

Nearing Commander Phrost's ship, the arcosian prince smashed the button on his scouter to check for the highest powerlevel on board. Alas, there it was, near the center of the ship, oblivious to the wall of anger heading right for it. Stopping midway over the mile long battlecruiser, Frieza analyzed his scouter once more and touched down on top of the massive vessel. Moments later, Ize landed directly behind him, anxious as ever.

_"What's he planning to do now?"_ the General wondered. He hadn't yet fully deciphered the prince's intentions. "_Oh, I do hope he doesn't plan to kill the Commander. That would be a very bad move. Phrost is the only one with any idea as to what the Initiative's plans are. If he's killed, we lose the only advantage we have over them! I'm sorry Frieza, but if you become blinded by your anger, I will have no choice but to step in. To hell with the consequences. I'll be more than willing to accept them later, after Arcose is safe." _

Finished with his tracking of Commander Phrost, Frieza bent down and dug his fingers into the ship's hull. The shields and armor never even stood a chance, not against someone as powerful as the Prince. The emperor proceed to rip the powerful structure off of the ship as if it were paper, and sent it flying into the void of space. He then jumped upward, and came down at full speed, entering the newly created hole and smashing through the first floor like it was nothing. Then, as if he were a drill, he continued to dig through layer upon layer of the ships multi-floored interior, heading straight towards Phrost's location.

BASSSH! Frieza came crashing down, alongside a wall of scrap metal and broken lights on the designated floor. Emerging from the rubble, he noticed that the room was pitch black, thanks to his grand entrance.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" he boomed. His voice was venomous, as if he were a demon from the pits of hell themselves.

Phrost, who was not even a few meters away, remained in his lying down position. With the room as dark as it was, all he could see were Frieza's glowing red eyes that floated nearly eight feet high. _"How is this possible? How does he know?"_ The arcosian's heart was beating faster than it had ever in his entire life. He wanted to scream out of terror but kept both of his hands over his mouth to prevent this. Little did he know that he wouldn't remain hidden for long.

"Alright, you want to play hide and seek hmmm? The way you HAVE BEEN ALL THIS TIME?" the towering prince resounded. Rather than use his scouter, the emperor activated his aura, sending light into each and every corner of the large room they were in. Finding Phrost's wide eyed body sprawled on the floor, the beastly prince then charged forward, grabbing the Commander's body and pinning it to the wall using only his right arm. "I've finally found you, you treacherous piece of GARBAGE! Look at my face, LOOK AT IT!"

Tears were streaming down the trembling Commander's face as he was forced to gaze into the eyes of hell. They're stare cut through him, delivering him more psychological pain than he thought was possible.

"Does it strike a bell? This is the face of the former King of Arcose! The man you KILLED!" The prince, his mind being enveloped in fury, proceed to grab the Commander and throw him onto the ground.

The commander could feel his body breaking under the many impacts he was enduring. He then felt himself fly through the air as he was flung like a ragdoll into a series of tables. Bleeding in multiple areas, and harboring a plethora of broken bones, the old arcosian couldn't even pick himself up anymore. Much to his fright, he could see the prince approaching for the final blow.

The emperor walked towards the broken arcosian's body, having every intention to end the insect right then and there. He brought up his hand and delivered his final line, "Now, I return the favor! YAAAAAAH!"

Phrost closed eyes, fully prepared to meet his foreseeable end. Tears left his eyes as he clenched his fists in anger. He had been so close to achieving victory, so damn close. Now, all those innocent lives he had taken would go to waste. Their sacrifice had failed to bring him greatness and now he would meet a loser's end. But wait, no, it would seem as if the universe still had something left for him to do! The Commander gazed upward to see the all too familiar figure of the General, flying over him.

Ize had remained silent as Frieza took out his rage on the commander but the second he saw that the emperor was going in for the kill, he sprang into action. Though Frieza's punch had been thrown at considerable speed, it still moved in slow motion for the General who zoomed in front of Phrost's body and blocked the punch with a single hand.

"Frieza, you have to stop this! You can't kill him! Don't you get it? He's the only one with any information on the Initiative!" Ize exclaimed, pushing the prince's fist away.

"Grrrrgh, I DON'T CARE!" The emperor threw yet another punch, this time form his other arm but yet again, it was caught by the General with no effort at all. "How…dare you!"

"It pains me to do this, but I have no choice! Your being blinded by your anger! Do you really want to kill the only person who knows the cure for the virus?"

That single statement caused Frieza to hold off his attack and back off. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it! He was going to kill you by filling Cooler's ship with the infection bearing gas right? He came to make sure of it! This means that he must have some sort of immunity to it, given to him by the Initiative!" the General frantically explained, surprising even himself. He hadn't even met this realization until that very moment but was glad for it as Frieza's wrath seemed to have subsided for the time being. Turning around to look at Phrost, he narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that right Commander?"

"Yes," he whimpered in response, incapable of raising his voice any higher.

"And if we let you live, do you promise to give us all information we need? The most important being the virus's cure?"

"I'll…I'll do any…any…th…thing," he replied, still shaking.

"Excellent, now can you start by telling us what the Initative's next move is going to be?" Ize questioned, kneeling down beside him.

"They…they're going to destroy," he whispered.

"Destroy WHAT?" Frieza yelled, his voice causing Phrost to spasm.

"Arcose!" he exclaimed, crying profusely now. "They're going to destroy Arcose!"

* * *

_Hello everyone. Sorry to end on such a cliffhanger as this was supposed to be the ending chapter to the arc. However, seeing as to how the length would have been over 16,000 words then, I decided to split it into fours parts which might just work better yeah? But anyways, I hope I managed to induce some surprises as I bet none of you were expecting that Phrost was the inside source right? I have to say, my favorite part of this chapter was writing second form Frieza bursting out of his ship and personally flying to Phrost's battlecruiser, tearing through its hull and then beating the living crap out of him. But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as I CHERISH reader feedback, hope you leave a review with your thoughts.  
_

_For all of you who don't understand why Frieza transformed, he did because he resembled his father in that form and wanted it to be the last thing Phrost ever saw. Speaking of Phrost, just what exactly are his intents? What could possibly have led him to betray his people? Find out next time, on Frieza's Revenge!_


End file.
